My sweetest revenge
by partedways
Summary: AU. After being away for three years, Naomi decided to go back in London and show her newly changed appearance. As her plans taking its progress step by step, she realized that the person she claimed was the wrong one. Will there be any space for love for two strangers who are bound to live in one roof?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own skins. All errors are mine.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Naomi POV

"… _Emirates Airline flight 005 to London Heathrow is boarding now at gate B25."_ Okay, that was before I landed in the airport.

As soon as I've reached inside the airport of London Heathrow, I took my Ray Ban L.A. off my eyes to familiarize myself with the surroundings. It's been three years but nothing's really changed. It's all the same since the last time I was here.

"Home sweet home." Small curves appear from every end of my lips after I whispered those three words which I kept on dreaming to say out loud. "At fucking last."

I'm making my way to the airport's exit enjoying the sounds of my stilettos stomping against the floor and admiring my shoulder length faded gold wavy hair at the same time every time it sways together with the mild blow of the wind. Who would have thought I'll be back to the place where I lived for almost my entire life? I halted upon hitting the spot outside arrival gates. It's too crowded and I hate bumping myself against some random strangers. I rummage around for a brunette girl who wanted to fetch me here and yes, she's here. I just don't know if she arrives already in the airport or what. I tap my right foot against the ground, crossed my arms against my chest and started glaring to some twats who keep on hitting me in my shoulders every time they pass by. I know I have an ocean blue eyes which can intimidate a lot of people, and I mean of a lot is, huge number of people. So, I started giving deadly glares to the people around me to let them know that I indeed don't like feeling their skin against my cardigan.

"Jesus fucking christ." I hissed when I felt like I'm losing my patience again. I brought my right hand to calmly pinch the bridge of my nose. It was a habit of mine every time my nerves start pissing my mood off.

I was glad that my mother's driver took hold of my almost 30 kilo luggage with him so that I don't need to bring it with me, I just need my bag which hold all my important personal belongings. I instructed him to tell my mum that I need to see a friend first before going home straight. I know she wanted to see me and of course, I wanted to see her but she knows that I'm back because of an unsealed business way back ages ago. So, I need to loosen up before I'll my face the home I am about to visit on the next three days.

I tossed my phone out from my pocket and started calling my so called _friend_. Two rings and then she cut the line off. "Oh, fuck!" I growled.

"And so I heard you're back?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance and shook my head in irritation. She just arrived and wanted to as ever, surprise me with her sudden appearance. "Classy." She gave me her knowing _smirk_.

I made my way to her and gave a light slap on her shoulder making her spliff drops off from her hand. "Shit." She tried grabbing it before it hits on the ground.

"Such a waste." I snorted and I can see her face throwing daggers at my own. "You kept me waiting."

"That was just few minutes, Naoms." She said defensively. She pulls me for a quick hug. I've never seen Effy for like forever and Christ, I really missed her. I gave her a tight embrace letting her know that I missed her too. It's really nice to be back.

We started walking back to where she left her car. My legs hurt and this airport is kind of a huge one. "How's New York then?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Same as fuck."

"Business?" she pulled her car keys and presses the open door button. I hurriedly hopped myself in inside the passenger's seat. "About?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p' for prominence. I know she wanted to know what _business_ I intended to finish here but I just can't tell it. Not yet. I've been waiting for this day to come. If not for the unsealed business or my mum or friends, I will never have the guts or courage to show my face up here around England. "Just some businesss."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You lose…" Effy said without glancing at me. She seems hesitant on finishing the words she wanted to say.

"Weight?" I said glancing at her whilst she's driving our way to the main city. I was the one who completed the thought since Effy having doubts about it. Small sarcastic smirks emerge from my lips. "I worked hard for it." I can feel my eyes suddenly changed its emotions.

"A broken heart can let you persuade the things that you thought you cannot do at the first place." She said bluntly.

"I don't want to talk about it yeah?" I saw Effy nods. I know she understands me. The way she looks at me when we met at the airport earlier was the same reaction when she saw me in front of her Macbook the last time we talked in skype. I never lose my touch with her. We actually talk regularly over the phone, FB or skype for the last three years I was not around in London.

"Fancy a lunch with me then?" her eyes still glued on the road.

"Do I have a choice?" I let out a soft chuckle from my throat. "Same old place yeah?"

"Your wish is my command." She turned the wheel right to direct the car in our favorite place. We were a regular customer in that restaurant before I left for New York. Since then, Effy didn't visit the place after I left.

After 15 minutes of turning right and left, we at last stopped at the available lot in front of Mushu Restaurant. Oh Christ, I missed this place.

"No plans of hopping out, Naoms?" my mind was pulled back by Effy's voice. I can't help but admire the place. God, the look is still the same. It's like I've been away for just a couple of days. It's still so ancient but classy. "Naomi, come on. I'm fucking starving."

"Coming." That is Effy when she's hungry. She cannot hold her tits down. "Why the fuck you didn't change your attitude when you're hungry? Always like a bitch in a hurry?" I chuckle.

"Same old, brand new you." She said. "Maybe you've changed Naoms, but it's just for physical appearance but you know what?"

"What?" I ask before we enter the restaurant. It takes few seconds for us to see the same spot we love. Good thing it is vacant and of course, we hurriedly walk towards the spot.

"You're still the grumpy bitch I love." We took our seats and someone from the counter suddenly popped herself out to get our orders.

I smiled at her. She may be blunt or bold but she's a real one. I love her to bits. "Red or white?" I handed the menu back to the crew.

"White wine." She simply said. After giving our orders out, the crew excuses herself and leave us to prepare our food. "So?"

I raised an eyebrow trying to comprehend that thing that she wants to mean? "What?"

"You still didn't spill the reason why you are back. You just said it's a business matter." I didn't lie when I told her I'm coming back for business matter.

"Yeah. True." I shrug my shoulders trying to put her observing eyes away from me. "I really came back for business."

"Involving?" she smirks.

"Money?" I answered her innocently. Business means money, right?

"Maybe I was trying to mean is, who, not what." I opened my mouth to respond but my lower lip suddenly connects to my upper one making my mouth shut. I blink my eyes many times before I notice the same leer she has on her face when she's figuring something _right_. "I was right all along."

"Ef…"

"What did I tell you before you ran off to New York?" okay, she's getting serious about this topic. It is very evident on her tone of voice now.

"Can we just please not talk about this one now?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Christ."

"Naomi…"

"Please Elizabeth." I cut her off. I know what she's going to say. "Not now. I just came back. Can we just please enjoy our first meeting after ages of me being away?"

She nods. I know she understand the reason why I don't want to talk about it, at least not now. I tried running the thought and decisions in my mind a lot lately but still I managed to come up with a decision which I actually wanted to do at the first place.

The tension between us was cut by the crew serving our food. Thank fuck. I thought I would stay hardly breathing all throughout the lunch because Effy's eyes are like a drill, boring into mine as if she wanted to dig something out of my eyes.

"We're not done about this one Naomi." I let a deep sigh out of my lungs. I know she will not drop this one off easily.

"I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I've waited long enough to get what I own from you." I took a sip from the cup of coffee in front of me. After arriving from the airport three days ago, I decided to pay a visit to the family who owe me big time which I actually wanted to do the first time I stepped inside the airport. "Don't you think it's time for me to have what is rightfully mine?"

"But she just turned eighteen two days ago." The older lady pleaded from me. "She's not ready yet."

I curve an eyebrow to show that I am not happy to where the conversation would head to. I am definitely 100 percent sure that it will lead to begging again like what happened three years ago. I've waited long enough for this time to come and have the most important property to be a part of my life.

"As far as I can remember, I gave an extension, Mrs. Fitch." I leaned forward to the table and rested my chin on my hands to support the weight. "Three long years." I released an edgy sigh. "I'll get whatever or _whoever _you owe me."

"Please give me enough time to explain this to her." Jenna said with such defeat on her crack voice.

I stood up and briefly observe the poor woman in front of me. "I'll be back after three days, tell her to prepare her things." I quickly turned my back against Jenna and made my way to the awaiting door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitch." I added before I totally disappeared from Jenna's sight and went outside the door leaving Jenna in trepidation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My gaze suddenly caught by the redheaded girl who just passed by when I was about to make my way to my car and drive away. It's been ages since the last time I saw her. _She became even more beautiful now._ I thought. We instantly look at each other as if we're trying to remember if we've met before.

"Mum…" the redheaded girl calls out, still locking her eyes with me whom she just seen walking outside their door. Jenna opens the door and immediately saw me studying her daughter who's now fully grown up. "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend, love." after minutes of looking and observing, Jenna saw me hopped in inside my car and drifted away.

I've tried so hard to kill the verge of anger inside of my being. I still can't move on and I can still hear the insulting words freshly renew in my head. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ I squeeze my grip even harder in the stirring wheel and let my emotions control me. I can slowly feel the fluids building up in my eyes which I am actually afraid to fall. _Why it still hurts me? I'm a fucking new person now!_

"_You disgust me, fatso."_

The four words which she planted in my head permanently. It's not a surprise that she didn't notice me from earlier. I've changed. A lot.

"Fitch…" the last name I despised for years. "Katherine Fitch." The complete name of the person who pains me the most.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own skins, as usual.

I just want to **THANK** the people who read my story and kind enough to leave a review for me. You just don't know how much you encourage me guys to type another chapter for you to read and to those people who followed and favorite it, **Thank you**.

And forgive me for my style of writing. I honestly don't know how to put the ideas running in my mind for quite some time into a story. I am no writer, just trying to be one, really. All errors are mine. Please be kind.

**THANK YOU**, guys. A lot.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Emily's POV

I don't have the slightest idea if who was the blonde lady who visited us earlier. I don't think I've met her before. But the way she looks at me, it's like she have known me for years. And actually, there's something in her pristine blue eyes which I cannot classify properly. All I can remember is; she has a pair of cold eyes that needs to be explored. It's like she has so many emotions inside her heart that she doesn't want her eyes to show what she truly feels.

Anyway, I heard my mum calling my name out. She actually waited for Katie to get home because she told me that she needs to tell something very important to us. I think it will be related to the strange blonde I saw earlier.

She's preparing our dinner when I came down from our room whilst Katie is flicking channels on telly looking so bored. "Girls, dinner is served." I rolled my eyes because who can possibly gulp down my mum's specialty? Bloody fucking hell, it tastes horrible. We wanted a real edible food, not just a mixed veggies with something that we don't know. "Rob. James." She shouted dad's name as well as James.

We stride our way to the dining table and took our seats. There's an awkward hiatus. I motion my sight to my mum's direction; she's quite wobbly. I think when she told me that she will say something important in our dinner, she means it. I've never seen her so unsteady.

We started eating the food she prepared, well, faking it actually. I seriously want to throw it up. This food is insatiable. I glance at Katie's direction who's apparently sitting on the opposite side of the table facing me and trying to ingest the food that mum cooked for us. She's acting really normal whilst me and our mum, is acting really strange.

"What are you staring at?" I blink my eyes and slightly shook my head to wake my mind up when I saw my twin sister glaring at me like if looks could kill, I'm sure, I'm lifeless now.

"N-nothing." I said.

"You're acting a little bit weird today." She drank her water and looks at me. "What's with you, lezza?"

Oh come on. I rolled my eyes. Here she goes again, calling me names. She keeps on calling me like that whenever she feels so left out. Thank fuck, I heard mum clears her throat after she heard that special word. It took years for her to finally accept that I am completely _gay_ and cannot be straighten out. She stopped setting me up on blind dates and later on let me live the lifestyle that I want as long as I pass my A levels. So, that's a good deal yeah?

"Katie, stop calling Emily like that. She has a name." mum carefully put her utensils beside the plate. "I have an important matter to tell you girls; me and your father actually."

"Dad?" I said dreadfully making my twin sister looks at me confusedly.

"What is this Emsy?" Katie looks at me intently as if she wanted me to spit something out from my mouth wherein I truly don't know what's happening. "Do you know something that I don't know? You better fucking not lie to me! I'm your twin for fuck sake."

"W-what?" I stuttered. "I'm telling the truth. I-I don't know what's going on."

"You'd better be." She said brusquely.

"Will I see you bitches slapping each other tonight?" both I and Katie glared back to where James is seated.

"Rob!" mum shouted and dad quickly gave James a word and let him do the ten reps. Serves you right, perve.

"Why do I always need to do this when those bitches can say whatever they want to say?" my little brother stomped his feet angrily against the floor passing by at Katie's direction. Out of the blue, Katie hit him at back of his head making him madder.

"Stop hitting your brother, Katherine." Scottish accent is very audible in her language.

"He deserves that, mum." Katie said defensively. "So… what are you going to tell us that it cannot make you at ease tonight?" she added. She's the one who can surely make the conversation go straight to the point.

She clears her throat and shifted her gaze between me and Katie then look straight towards our father asking for some support and courage for her to tip out the reason why she became so worried after the blonde girl showed up earlier in our house.

Basically English is our second language and our first was meaningful eye contact. Like now, all of us are having meaningful eye contact to each other.

"Are we going to stare at each other all night?" When it comes to patience, Katie has the shortest one. She gesture her hands in the air to show that she's waiting for the important matter that our mother needs to tell us. "What now?" I bet the last 50 quid I have in my jeans' pocket that this dinner will be over _soon_.

"I know you just turned eighteen. Emily, Katie." Mum finally starting to explain or shall I say, becoming honest to whatever thing she wanted us to know. This is it. "Remember the day when we told you about our house and our gym being pulled by the bank three years ago and all the notice we were getting?"

We simply nod. "Yeah?" confusion is still obvious on our faces. It's like this is the first time ever that we have a conversation as serious as what we have right now.

"Is this a matter of life and death?" I ask sarcastically. "What?" I added to the first question I threw when I feel their eyes set on me.

"Emily…" dad starts eyeing me with a deadly glare saying _'stop that young lady'_. Okay, I did stop. I was just asking, honestly.

"We did not lose our property but we owed a big amount of money to someone." I saw Katie's eyes went big as much as mine. I can see dad lowering his eyes away from our sight and of course, never mind the little prick that went upstairs to play some videogames after finishing his usual _routine _in a one piece steel of monkey bars. "That person wanted an exchange from all the help she gave us."

"Exchange? You mean like collateral?" Katie clarified because the way we understood the situation, exchange would mean giving something very important to someone to return the favor.

"Sort of" Mum simply answered.

"What do we need to give as a payment then?"

Dad rapidly feels a big pang of guilt spreading all over his body. He has the every right to feel that way because the exchange would be the most important part of our family's life. "Katie."

"What?!" oh! That scream wanted to damage my ear drums. But honestly speaking, I would gladly do the same shouting as a sign of surprise if I was the one they need to claim to have the favor back. "What is this all about mum? Dad?" she's panicking.

"She's back and she wanted you, Katie." Mum started to build warm fluids around her eyes. Every mother would feel the same way as what she is feeling right now. We are her spawn, we came from her and seeing us suffering for something that we are not responsible of, will surely kill her, kill them both. At first, I thought she is a complete bitch and an utterly cow when she cannot accept the fact that I am gay, opposite to what our father's reaction and acceptance. But later on when she finally realized that being happy is a choice; she gradually treated me kindly and soon after, completely accepted me as her daughter who is proudly gay. And now, seeing her guilt eating them up alive, it makes my heart cringe of pain.

"You're joking, right?" but seeing mum's reaction didn't change from being serious to a funny one, my reaction turned into a complete horror. "She wanted my sister, my twin sister? Why?"

If my reaction was priceless, Katie's reaction was a complete nightmare.

"That's the thing me and your father is not sure of." She tried her best not to give her tears away especially in front of us but I'm sure, she cannot contain the pain of guilt which crawling and spreading through her whole body. "I'm sorry." Seeing mum sobbing which is seriously rare breaks my heart. She has been a good mother to us who I never thought would occur but it did. She changed into a better person. "We thought that she will never come back and ask for the return after years of living in New York."

"What should we do then?" Katie stands up and wipes her tears away. I know this matter is too much for her. If only I could do anything to ease their pains away.

"She waited three long years before coming back and she made sure that when she does, it will be legalized." Dad rested his head against his palms. "She came back three days ago, the day of your eighteenth birthday."

"I'm gonna be a fucking payment. How lovely." I know she's hurt and terrified about this. "Of all people, really me?" Katie is starting to walk back and forth to calm herself down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So…" her voice is all tinted of coldness. I wonder why she's like that. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw you."

I can do it. That's a little encouragement from me. "Yeah." That's the best neutral answer I can say as of the moment. I look at her. I cannot see any emotions from her eyes, oh, there is one, Bluntness.

I saw her eyebrows slightly crease when I started to open my mouth to answer her with a simple _'yeah'_. I sat at the edge of the bed since I cannot see other suitable _thing _to sit on.

"I bet, your parents told you the reason why you are here." She leans against the cold wall of her room whilst crossing her arms on her chest. She's studying me. "You're staying with me."

I opened my mouth to say something but I don't know what I should actually say to her. I seriously don't have any idea on how to act in front of her, how to answer her or to speak to her. "What about college?" There you go again. I saw her pristine ocean blue eyes went a little bit dark.

"There will be no problem about your school." She pinches the bridge of her perfectly shaped nose. "Just go with your usual routine."

"When shall I start serving you?" I innocently ask. What? The only reason she wanted me is to be her slave right? I see no other reasons why she is so eager to have me. "Where should I sleep since there is only one bedroom here? I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

I heard her chuckling and it makes me wonder why. Did I say something wrong or something enormously funny?

"What?"

"Jesus. They didn't tell you the whole thing right?" she tucks both of her hands inside her hoodie's front pocket. She's swaying her right leg to make some lazy drawings against the floor.

"Tell me what?" I ask confusedly. "You lend us a huge help so in order to pay you back for the favor you gave us, _I am_ here as you wish to… serve you." Well, my parents didn't actually tell us the reason why this blonde lady in front of me wanted _me_ to be the payment because they don't know as well the reason behind.

"Jesus Christ." She hissed.

She looks at me intently and slowly walks her way towards me. Okay, I'm kind of a little bit panicking now. What should I do? Should I kick her crotch? Should I push her away or punch her hard on the nose until she bleeds? _Shit_! She's getting close. She bow her upper torso down to level her face to mine. She slowly leans forward. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ I grab the sheets beside me and close my eyes tightly. I can feel her faint breath against my neck. This should not be a fucking _kiss_ or else…

"You're going to marry me." I suddenly feel my eyes went wide open upon hearing her saying those words like a soft whisper against my left ear. I feel all the blood on my face starting to drain out of my system. What the fuck is she on about? "Why do you think I came back on the day of your eighteenth birthday after three years of mending my broken confidence in New York? Of course, I don't want to end up behind bars making an underage person as my wife." She gives me a sarcastic smirk.

Before I could spit something out of my mouth, she grasped the knob of the door and motioning herself to go out. "We're going to stay in one bedroom and in one bed, Katie." And then she disappeared.

_ . !_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own skins… for the third time. All errors are mine.

First, I just want to apologize because I know in the last chapter; it was a bit confusing on whose POV was the last part. It was Emily's POV. I was supposed to put Emily's POV but I thought that since I put it at the start of the chap, it will be understood. I'm sorry, guys.

Second, I want to **thank you** guys for the encouragement and reviews. You are all **AWESOME**.

Third, I know marriage in this story is kind of a big thing or why this story is a bit weird. I will try to explain it as clearly as possible as to why Naomi wanted it that way.

Thanks again people. Here you go…

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(**_**Flashback**_**)**

Naomi's POV

I was woken up by a light smash of pillow on my throbbing head. I would never get used to having hangovers. It kills me, really. I tried pulling the duvet up to cover my face hoping that I can go back to my peaceful sleep. I am about to meet my dreamland when I feel another smash of pillow on my breaking head. Okay, that's it!

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed as I've tried opening my lazy Garfield eyes. I am seriously getting so irritated. I need some proper sleep today. "What the fuck, Ef?!" if there will be someone who has the nerve to wake me up anytime of the day? It will be Elizabeth.

She fixes an irritating smirk on her face making me more disturb.

"Charming." She tosses one fag out from her pocket and made her way to the window on the right side of my bed. "I thought you're going to take someone away from her family today?" I think that was a reminder that I need to do something very important today.

She is right. It's been three days since my last visit to the Fitch family. And I did mention that they need to prepare Katie's stuff for I will be coming to get her today. If ever someone will ask me why I am doing this or why I am planning to tied Katie to me forever is because I wanted her to suffer. I know it will make her feel so miserable spending her whole lifetime to someone who disgusts her so fucking much. So, since I have all the possible means to get her and make her endure, why not make it permanent right? I planned on marrying her not because I still like her. No. I just want her to suffer. That's all.

"I'm not forgetting it, Ef." I said frigidly. Remembering her and all the insults she caused me before makes me weak again. Katie Fitch, your happy days are over. "I'm going to get her no matter what."

She finishes her fag and slightly opens the glass window up throwing the butt of her spliff outside. She sat beside me and enclosed me in her arms. "I hope you will not regret this thing, Naoms." She put a soft kiss on my aching temple telling me that I should actually wake up and let this hatred go. But _I_ _can't_.

"I won't." as I've let those words came out from my mouth, I made a mental note as well to myself that whatever happens, I will never _fall_ for fake people like Katie. "I just need to see her being so miserable with me."

"But forcing her to marry you Naomi… it's too much." She pulls her body away from me and stands up. I know where this conversation would lead to. She crosses her arms against her chest. Effy, Effy, Effy. This is becoming a routine for me hearing you lecturing me for the last 2 days. "Maybe forcing her to stay with you will be good enough for you to see her so damn miserable."

"It will never be enough for me!" I know it was heavy but Effy knows me. I'm becoming more defensive and angry when someone tries to mess with my head. I push the duvet ruthlessly away from my body preparing to leave my bed. This conversation will never do me good. "Do you remember how evil her laugh was on the day she embarrassed me in front of so many people?"

"Naoms…" she's becoming soft now. And I know she knows how painful it was for me. She was there. She saw everyone laughing at me. "You're a changed person now. You're better than anyone else."

"Oh my fucking god, Ef!" I saw her flinch. I was a bit shocked as well when my voice echoed in my spacious room. I didn't realize that I am shouting to make my point visible on this conversation. "Don't put those positive words in my messy head because you know what? It will never erase the fact that someone once made me so fucking ugly! It came to the point that I already hated myself!" this is too much for me to take. I can feel my chest starts to constrict because remembering those laughs three years ago makes me so damn sick. "So? Tell me that I am so wrong about making my revenge a bit too sweet to the person who made me feel that no one will ever learn to love me because I was extremely fat." I ask when I heard nothing from her. I can feel my body shaking because I am extremely angry right now. It seems that she's shielding that bitch in front of my fucking face.

"Naomi…" she slowly made her way closer to me. I know she wanted to comfort me but I honestly don't need it now. "She was just a kid back then, Naomi. She was just a fifteen year old teenager. Kids tend to make and say horrible things to others."

"Don't." I turned my back against her. I just wanted to go downstairs and drink my coffee pretending that this argument between me and Effy didn't happen. "So what?!"

"Naomi…" she tried her best to make me understand her point. But I believe that whatever it is, it is really pointless.

"It doesn't mean that if she was fifteen and I was twenty two back then, she can insult and embarrass me like that." I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down but I think that would be impossible right now. "Please leave."

"You don't' under-"

"I'll see you around, Ef." I cut her off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**(Flashback)**_

Emily's POV

Thank fuck. Tomorrow is weekend! It means one thing; I can sleep the whole day. Seriously, getting up so early for college is the hardest thing to do especially during Mondays. So, as much as I want to spend my late Friday with my friends, I decided to go home straight after class. I don't have any plans actually but I think staying at home will relax my mind.

"Mum…" I shouted because I am so lazy to go downstairs and ask my mother. "Where is Katie?" I'm leaning forward against the wood railing of our staircase waiting for my mother to respond after I notice that Katie is not around.

"She went for shopping." Mum said. I bet she's _trying_ to cook again because the way her voice echoed in the house, it seems she's in the kitchen area.

I rolled my eyes and went back to our shared bedroom and play some random music that will unwind my mind.

Katie will never change. If she's not out with her today's boyfriend, she's probably out for shopping. And oh, by the way, I failed to mention that I'm studying in Westminster College whilst Katie is in a different school. I was the one who suggested that I should go to Westminster rather than going to the same school with my twin. I want to be more independent and free. I want to be on my own. She didn't understand me at first and it came to a point that she decided to stop talking to me and treated me as if I do not exist. It took her three weeks, I think, before she completely accepted the fact that there will be a time at some point in our lives that we need to be separated. But I patiently explained to her that though we have a different college, I am still here for her no matter what. I am here sister and forever be here as her twin. The thought of us being away from each other scares the shit out of her but I'm trying my best not to let her feel that she's losing me in some way.

I'm enjoying my free time today just listening to music and reading a book at the same time when I heard an unfamiliar voice downstairs. The volume of the music is not so loud and not so low but enough for me to hear some strong tone of voices talking. I can tell the other voice belongs to my mum and the other one is… I don't have any idea. I put my book down, turned the music off and open our bedroom door to see if we have an unexpected visitor today because as far as I can remember, mum didn't remind us to get home early because some relatives will stay for dinner.

Whilst I'm making my way to the kitchen, I can feel a set of eyes burning in my being. I am not aware that someone is sitting in our couch. I'm trying to check my mother in the kitchen if everything is okay because the way I heard her voice earlier, it seems that she was about to cry. I set my eyes on the couch seeing the same blonde lady I saw three days ago.

"Bloody hell." I grasp my chest trying to calm myself down because I thought I was just seeing things on my peripheral vision. "You scared the hell out of me." I saw her opening her mouth to answer me when my mother came out from the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee, I assume.

My mother's eyes went wide upon seeing me downstairs. I raise my eyebrows for clarification on why she's acting so shock.

"So Mrs. Fitch, I thought Katie is not around?" I saw her curve an eyebrow at my mum. She's speaking so calmly but you can notice the heavy tone and meaning she put on her words. I took my gaze away from her when our eyes met. I feel like she wanted to suck my soul out of my body because the way she looks at me, no, the way she stares at me, it feels like she wanted me dead or alive. "If you will not give her to me right now, I'm going to make sure that you will regret it."

"I need a word to my daughter, Naomi." I saw her smirks at my mum. This blonde lady has a serious attitude problem and fucking hell, she's so serious about getting my twin sister.

Mum drags me into the kitchen area making sure that _Naomi_ won't hear our private conversation. I can see my mum trembling from fear, I guess.

"Emily, I know she wanted Katie. I told her that your sister is not around and she can come back tomorrow but she wanted to stay for a little bit to know more about your twin." Fuck. I totally forgot. Today is supposed to be the day that the blonde girl will take Katie with her. "I didn't lie when I said that Katie is not around."

I don't know why but I can feel my heart experiencing tachycardia because I have this feeling that I will be involved in this situation. "Okay. So what do you want me to do?" I ask innocently.

"She doesn't know that Katie has a twin sister." I can see the hesitation in my mother's eyes. She wanted my help but I don't know what she's trying to mean by that. "I know that you shouldn't do this for our family Emily but as of the moment, we don't have any choice left."

"And you're trying to say is?"

"Please pretend to be Katie because if not, she will surely put us, me and your dad, behind the bars. She has the every right to and connection. It is very easy for her to do that." I can see the tears streak down my mum's cheeks. "Your brother is too young to be left by us as well as you girls."

"But mum…"

"Please Emily. Please pretend to be Katie. We need your help now." She's not asking me, she's begging me to do it making my heart breaks. Why in the world would someone claim a person as her property? What did Katie do to her that she's so eager to make us all suffer?

There was a long silence between us. I don't know if I should get mad or what but for now, all I can think about is my parents. I know they did that huge mistake before because we need the money.

"Please tell Katie I love her." and after I said those words, I went back to the living room and face the blonde lady who wanted to claim my twin sister. I know, it will take time before I can see my sister again because from this day on, I will be away from them for I don't know how fucking long. We don't have a choice. She didn't give us any choice. Whatever Katie did to her, I think she deserves it because the way she acts right now, it something that describes her as a heartless bitch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** same banana, I do not own skins.

So, I hope I cleared some blurry things up from the last chap I posted. I also indicated the age so that it will not be a secret from you guys if how old Naomi is.

To all of you who keep on posting a review for me, **thank you so much.** As an amateur writer, reviews are the biggest thing to compliment our work. You just don't know how you managed to make me type another chap to tell.

I apologize for obvious errors. I keep on mixing the tenses. But I will try to make it better. I'm kind of sleepy now. So… goodnight for now. :)

On with it then…

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Emily's POV

I woke up in a very comfortable spot but I'm still so sluggish to open my eyes to see the reason why I am laying comfortably in a strange king size bed. I feel so warm though it's kind of freezing outside because winter season is not over yet. This is the best time to be a bummer. Bed weather yeah?

I tried shifting my body to my left side so that I can move and stretch my stiffened muscles but _something_ is stopping me in doing so. The reality kicks the shit out of me when I feel a long slender arm snakes around my stomach. I feel like my eyes are going out of their socket because of panic. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ I slowly turn my head to my left side. _Oh shit! _There's a sleeping blonde beside me. That's the reason why I feel so warm and _comfortable_. _Fuck me sideways, she's cuddling me! What should I do? What should I do?_ I am thinking a better way to escape from her possessive hold when she moves and slowly burying her head in the crook of my neck leaving me an uncomfortable feeling. I closed my eyes tightly trying to wash away the alarm I feel and fuck, her warm breath against my naked skin is making it worst.

I tried detaching her arm around my body when I feel her body moving against mine trying to be as close as possible. I am sure I'm stiff as a mummy now. I let out a lungful sigh because I don't know how to get away from her protective arm. It's tight, enough for me not to make a stupid move like pulling away from her.

"How long have you been awake now?" all the blood in my system circulate up to my brain all at once making me push her hard away from me and I am sure, I kicked her hips making her go off the bed and slammed her slim body against the cold floor. What can I do? I was panicking and her sleepy voice came out from nowhere making me a bit surprised, not to mention, she left a faint hot feeling against my bare skin and really, in my neck? So, since I was so terrified when she spoke, the first unintended budge I made was to kick her off from the bed.

"Jesus Christ!" okay, she's pissed now.

I grabbed the blanket tighter up against my chest. I suddenly felt so frightened because I just realized what I have done to her. I wanted to apologize but I'm too scared to let out even just a single word from my mouth.

"I-um-I-er…" I stuttered. I saw her helping herself up back to the bed touching the right side of her forehead.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she angrily asked. She put herself back inside the duvet still caressing her forehead. "Jesus."

"Er… I-um.." can someone please help me find my tongue? I think I lost it somewhere. "I was…" I'm observing her trying to anticipate if she will kick me out of the bed as well. "I'm sorry." Thank fuck. I thought I'm going to practice sign language since my tongue became so shy earlier.

"Why did you that?" she looks at me harshly. It's still early in the morning but the light outside help us to see each other's faces clearly. "I'm going to endure this precious little lump in my forehead. And thanks to you." She said mockingly.

"I was in a state of panic." I lowered my eyes so that she can't see the shyness in them. I can feel my face turning into a crimson color matching my hair. "I didn't mean to kick you out of the bed. It's just that, I was _panicking_." I bit my bottom lip because I feel so embarrass.

"Why would you panic? Is someone going to kill you here that you totally kicked my soul away from my body?" she's slowly massaging her _precious_ lump. I just want to laugh seeing her swollen forehead. You can imagine Hellboy from her but with just one horn on the right side. I think she noticed that I softly giggle. "Very funny."

"Sorry." I apologize again.

I can see her preparing to abandon the bed. She made her way to the toilet beside _our_ walked-in closet. It took her 15 minutes I guess when she finally showed herself up from the washroom wearing tight black leggings which I think not a full length one but just 5 inches below her knees, a white singlet making her curves more apparent and a pair of red Nike running shoes. She tied her blonde hair into a messy bun. _She's so stunning_. I can nearly feel my jaw hitting the bed. She opened her closet grabbing her non-zip jacket and motion herself to go out from the bedroom.

"I'll be back after an hour. Prepare my breakfast; coffee, one teaspoon of creamer and two cubes of sugar and… tuna sandwich." She added then she disappeared. It's 6:30 am and she's so early to get up for… I think carefully first. Running?

Yeah right. I forcedly push myself out of the enticing bed that calls my name out. I just want to sleep but I need to prepare someone's _golden_ breakfast. I hazily made my way to the washroom wherein I can inhale the faint smell of Armani Code perfume for men, you know the black one. It must be her favorite scent. The smell is actually good. It's like a scent of after shower, very relaxing. I changed my oversized white shirt and boy leg shorts into a fitted blue shirt and slack white pajamas. I'm not going out anyway so these clothes will be fine for me inside the house. I went downstairs and directed my way straight to the kitchen area trying to search for the coffee maker, sugar and creamer. I tried raking my eyes inside the fridge to look for some shredded tuna, lettuce, pickles, crushed pineapples, mayonnaise and bunch of onions. Well, she told me to prepare those foods so; we'll make it my way.

I have all the ingredients I need for her requested tuna sandwich. I turn the coffee maker on at the center island counter. I never mentioned that her house is quite _spacious_ for a person living alone. She has a good leather couch which I presume is a bit posh. A 40 inch led flat screen telly, ps4 and a surround theater system. The whole house is centralized when it comes to air-conditioning. And the most surprising thing is, there's just a one huge bedroom indeed. I bet she was born with a golden spoon in her mouth. She has a small size fiberglass swimming pool adjacent to her outdoor living space. You can see as well a small garden with rare perennial roses. Oh, the feeling of staying and hanging outside with a bottle of vodka is really beyond price. I halfheartedly smile at the thought of staying in this comfortable place but a part of me misses my family. It's been two days that I haven't heard anything from them aside from Katie. Are they alright? I suddenly feel so sad because I still can't believe Katie did this to me; she texted me yesterday saying _sorry_ for intentionally not staying or going home early. She knows that Naomi will be back to get her and to save herself, she let me took her place and be the _fake_ one.

After I finished preparing the tuna sandwich for Naomi's breakfast, I made my own breakfast, pancakes with a lot of honey and fresh orange juice. _Whew! _This should be a good one. I'm feeling a bit hungry now. I glance at the wall clock; it's 5 minutes before 7:30 in the morning.

"Just in time." I went back to the center island to get the coffee. I pour it in the cup and added one teaspoon of creamer and 2 sugars. I went back to the dining and almost spill the newly brewed coffee. "Sorry. I didn't hear you coming inside." How'd she do that?

She stares at me whilst I watch her sweats streak from her head down to her neck making me unconsciously bit my bottom lip. She plugged the earphones out from her ears and pulled her jacket off when I accidentally landed my eyes on her bare taut stomach when her singlet pulled a little up upon removing her hoodie off. I blink few times before I tore my gaze away from her body. The blush on my cheeks is quite undeniable. _Oh my dear fucking god._ I feel my throat suddenly went dry.

She walk towards me and grabbed me from my waist using her strong right hand. I was a bit shock; I'm always shock when it comes to her presence. This is the first time I am able to stare at her blue orbs, up close. _They're really gorgeous_. I've never seen someone having such blue ocean eyes like hers. I put my hands against her chest trying to gently push her away from my face because really, just poke the back of her head and her rosy lips will be on mine.

"Na-naomi…" I said. But it sounded like a whisper because even me, I hardly heard my voice saying her name for the first time. "You're to-" I was cut off from my pending words by her warm lips locking on mine. It's not moving. It just a simple kiss that lingers for 5 seconds and then she pulled away leaving my whole body so fucking stunned.

I opened my mouth but I don't know what to say. _What should I say? What do I need to say to her? _I lowered my head down and close my eyes trying to think straight. Those lips made my head blurry.

"Why are you so fucking surprised, Katie?" she crosses her arms against her breast. "Couples to that, it's normal." _Couples?! _She raised an eyebrow at me. She looks so natural as if nothing happened.

I almost felt my jaw losing its contact from my bones in the face. That _kiss_ meant nothing to her. _Why the fuck would it mean anything to her, Emily?_ No, I was just confused. I heard her walking her way upstairs. I should better put those stupid thoughts away from my head and away from my vital organ located in my left chest. I can feel that there will be an impending anguish for me in the end.

I sat comfortably in the dining table waiting for Naomi to go downstairs and to eat breakfast with me. My mind is still intact to what happened earlier. Maybe I should act normally about these_ couple things_. I totally forgot that she mentioned about _us_ getting married. I should ask her about the detail and condition of marriage. I totally don't like the idea of this whole thing but what I can do? I'm stuck now. Reject her and my family will be the one who's going to pay.

"I need the schedule of your classes." She sat at the opposite chair in the table facing me. She's eyeing the tuna sandwich I made. I don't know if she likes it or what but the way I see the presentation of my work, it's good. It looks so edible. After that, she looks at my plate, especially my pancakes oozing with honey. "It looks too much for a small girl like you."

I only have 6 pieces of pancakes in my plate. What's wrong with that?

"I think its okay." I shrug my shoulders. "I can finish it."

"What an appetite." She scornfully said.

I look at her. I wanted to ask her but I don't know how to approach her. I might say the wrong words and she'll end up getting mad at me.

"Anything that you want to say or ask?" maybe she felt my uncomfortable stare.

"I-i…" I can do it. "I just want to know the details about the _marriage?"_ I ask carefully. She stopped munching her sandwich which I think is not a good sign. "Oh. Yo-you don't need to answer me if you don't want to." _Emily! Can you please stop stuttering?!_

"What do you expect from the word _marriage_?" she sips from my prepared coffee. She slightly raises her eyebrows after tasting it.

"Erm… when do we need to do that?" I just want to know how soon it will be.

"Tomorrow."

I almost snorted my orange juice out of my nostrils hearing her answer. It's too soon than I expected.

"Wwh-whaat?" I grabbed the table napkin and wipe myself off from the spill of my juice. Who wouldn't be surprised yeah? Tomorrow? Hello, you kidding me?

"Are you expecting a big celebration for _our _marriage, Katie?" she emphasize the word 'our'. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Just so you know. I am a lawyer. I have a friend who can make the marriage contract for us. All we need to do is to sign the _legal papers_ and it's done. You will be Mrs. Fitch – Campbell. Don't expect me to swear my undying vows for you and to spend thousands of sterling for you. No. I will never do that." I can see her sarcastic smirk paste on her evil face. I am actually not expecting anything like those she mentioned. I am just really curious. I'm basically a free woman; it's just that my twin wanted me to take her place as a payment for everything. _Lovely!_

I nodded. I should protest but what will happen to my family if I'll do that?

"And like what I've said earlier, you need to get used to _couple things_." she's finishing her coffee whilst I'm playing with my pancakes which I thought I could finish. "And I mean it."

"Like?" I ask innocently.

"Preparing my food, staying in one bedroom, sleeping in one bed, cuddling, kissing…" she stopped and the way she stares at me, it made my throat dry like Sahara. "…and having sex." She added. And really, mentioning it at the last and putting more emphasis? _Oh bloody hell!_ I close my eyes hoping that the ground would crack open and swallow me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I do not own skins.

Thank you for your kind reviews. Having two to three reviews per chap made me smile and realized that somehow, I'm not that bad as a writer. It feels so good knowing what other people think about your story. I appreciate that you find my fic… original. Thank you.

Go easy on me. I'm sorry for the obvious errors. This one is kind of blurry and confusing. I apologize for this chap, kind of a rush one. But I'll make it up to you on the next chaps. goodnight everyone.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Naomi's POV

I look around the house trying to search for a certain redhead but I couldn't find her. I'm starting to get irritated because there's no food in the dining table. Its 7:30 o'clock in the evening and that means one thing, dinner time for Naomi's stomach. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I thought I made myself clear earlier during breakfast that she needs to be a typical fucking _housewife_? Okay, scratch that. Maybe I should call her my _partner_? Fuck. It sounds so pathetic. Maybe _girlfriend _will do? Jesus! Okay, I am not good with this. I'm not a relationship type of person. Well, after she broke my heart three years ago, I realized that some people are pretty cruel that they will let you fall for them, deceive you and leave you after they have what they want from you, so I'm pretty sure I'm not a romantic one because if I am, then I would never stay single for a long time, well after that traumatic incident. I thought we're doing fine but I was completely wrong.

"Jesus!" I hissed to myself. Maybe I should try to take that memory off my mind for a while.

I walk towards the pool area hoping to see Katie there. I slide the glass door and peeks my head out to check if she's staying at the outdoor living space. I was right all along. There she is, setting comfortably in the soft couch whilst crossing her legs, you know, like an Indian sit. I look at her unconsciously; she's reading a book. I never thought Katie would be a fucking geek. I think, she's not the type of person who will bury herself into books all day. I can notice as well that the way she speaks, the lisp in her language was totally gone. Is it curable?

"Staring at your precious wife to be?"

"Jesus Christ!" My voice echoed at my spacious house. I grasp my chest trying to calm my surprised heart because again, she suddenly appeared. "What the fuck, Effy?!" I said angrily making Katie put her book down and took her earphones out from her ears, I think, she heard me screaming.

"Everything okay, Nai?" what the fuck? Since when did I allow her to call me that cute nickname? I saw her making her way towards us. Way to disturb us, Ef.

"_Nai_?" I know Effy is standing behind me. I can seriously rip her fucking smirk from her annoying face. She leans forward and whispers something stupid in my right ear whilst I watch Katie approaching us. "Sweet."

"Don't fucking start, Elizabeth." I warned her but I can't deny the fact that Katie made me blush when I heard her calling me that exclusive nickname. I rolled my eyes and turned by back against Katie who halted beside me.

"Katie, this is Effy. Effy… Katie." I briefly introduce them to each other. "You met before at the pub."

"Hi." Katie said. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just came to notice some distinct characteristic that I didn't notice before; the lisp which was pretty obvious before, the hoarseness of her voice which wasn't apparent when I talked to her, the kindness in her chocolate brown eyes which I remember being so fierce and the feeling of her lips when I kissed her earlier. It was _different._

"Cute." Effy said. She walks her way to the living area and slums her body against the leather couch. We followed her. I saw Katie went her way to the kitchen area, maybe, grabbing something to drink, like tea. "Here it is." She handed me the brown envelope which swinging back and forth from her hand. " .me."

"What the fuck is this?" I ask innocently. I grab the envelope and slid the papers out. Oh shit! "I totally forgot about this today."

"You may want to read the name below."

I lowered my eyes at the bottom part of the paper. I can see my name at the left bottom part and… "Emily Fitch? Who the fuck is she?" I furrowed my brows in wonder. "Don't tell me I'm going to have a wife that I don't know?"

"Katherine Fitch does not exist. I cannot find the copy of her birth certificate but I found this one." She shows me a piece of paper with a name of Emily Fitch. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" I turned my eyes behind me seeing her carrying a tray with three cups of tea. She seems so innocent. Does she know something about this?

"Who the fuck is Emily Fitch?" her eyes went wide. "What the fuck is your name?" I can feel the paper slowly crumpled against my hands and I can feel her being so terrified because of me. I am losing my grip and I can feel that she's fooling me again the same way she did three years ago.

"Her real name is Emily Fitch, her nickname is Katie. The history was explained earlier to me by her own mother Jenna when I asked for her birth certificate. Supposed to be, her name is Katherine but her father Rob doesn't like it. So, they went for Emily instead and Rob let Jenna named their son James since he was responsible for their daughter's name. Jenna wanted a daughter named Katherine and out of frustration, she decided to nick her daughter Katie though the name is Emily. It's like they used calling her like that." What? That's confusing, no? I don't fucking believe this. "There was no record for Katherine Fitch, only Emily Fitch with matching parents' information. So there's no doubt, she's the one." I saw her familiar smirk again. This should be not a fake one or else…

"Is that true?" Thank fuck. After ages of standing there, she eventually moves her muscles and put the tray down at the centre glass table. "Don't fucking dare lying to me, Katie." Wait, what should I call her then? Katie or Emily?

Effy reached her arm and pulled her beside my best friend to sit down. I shift my sight alternately between them. Since when did they become friends?

"I-erm… um…" Oh my fucking god. When can she be able to stop stammering? I saw Effy squeeze her hand. That simple gesture made my anger more vulnerable. Is there something going on that I don't know?

"I'm waiting!" She jerks. I said a bit louder than the usual. It's like I'm yelling at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You keep on shouting and yelling at me since the day I stepped my feet on your bloody house. How can I say or explain something when you keep on scaring me with your bitchiness?" she stands up and shakily yelling back at me. I think, I was a bit surprised. No doubt, she's Katie fucking Fitch. "Can you please shut the fuck up for one sec?"

"All the things that Effy said were true." I saw her inhaled a lungful air before resuming. "What can I do? My family calls me Katie though my name is Emily. That nick is exclusively for them. When some calls me Katie, it's either they are part of my family or a very close friend to me. I know it's surprising but what should I do if I'm used to that nickname? You met me with that name so what's the difference? I'm still the same person who doesn't like you. You still _disgust_ me, Naomi." Those last words she said made my anger explode. That's it!

"Effy, please leave." I said gently though I know I let it out with a very heavy feeling. I'm shaking; I can practically feel my muscles trembling because of anger. "Now." I saw my best friend made her way out of our main door. I didn't dare to move until I heard Effy's car engine drifted its way out of our premises.

"Fucking call me that again, Fitch and you're dead!" what I was trying to mean is the word _fatso_. I lost weight. I'm not the old Naomi. "Don't fucking dare!" I turned by back against her not wanting to slap her because really, I've never been so angry like this my whole life and I feel like I want to hit something to let this anger out. To avoid hitting her, I just need to grab some fresh air.

"Go. Leave again just like what you did three years ago!" I heard her footsteps come rushing up at the staircase. I didn't bother turning my back to glance at her. The last thing I heard was the heavy slam of the bedroom door. "Fuck you!" and she added before I left the living area and went outside to cool myself off.

"Jesus Christ!" I slammed my body against my car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

It's been two hours but I can still feel my tears streaking down my cheeks. After I slammed the door and shouted at Naomi, I buried myself in my pillow. I cannot stop crying. What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment from her? Those things I said were just a lucky guess. Maybe I said the magic word reason why she acted as if she wanted to slap me. And I needed to agree with Effy. I honestly don't know her but I don't know why she put up a big lie to her best friend and protected me. She squeezed my hand to let me know that I should go with the flow. I know that Katie has her own birth certificate, I am sure but I don't know why things ended this way. Now, my name is written in the marriage contract and I need to pretend that all the things we said were true because if Naomi finds something fishy about it, I'm a dead meat.

I just hope Naomi will not be home until tonight because if she does, I might pack my things and wander around the streets. I heard her car engine stops. She's back. I wipe my tears away and made myself comfortable in the bed. I put my other huge pillow in the middle so that I won't be able to feel her against me if ever she will sleep beside me later. I'm so busy thinking on what I should do to avoid her that I didn't notice her heels coming upstairs. She gently opens the door and places her car keys at the bedside table. I can smell the mixed scent of alcohol, smoke and her faded Armani code perfume. It's intoxicating. _Shut up mind! You're angry with her, remember?_ She made her way to the washroom to clean herself up and change. I am hoping that whilst she's spending her time there, I can fall asleep but my mind keeps on coming back to her. What's wrong with me?

"Why are you still up?" she ask frigidly.

"None of your fucking business." I regret it because the way I said it, my voice betrayed me. The sound of it made it obvious that I was from crying earlier. I shifted my gaze more closely to the edge of the bed.

She removes the huge pillow I put earlier in between us. "What the fuck are you doing? I don't want to feel you against me!" I tried pulling the pillow back to its proper place. "I have college tomorrow, please let me sleep!"

Her grip on the pillow is quite strong giving me a hard time to pull it off from her. She tried removing it between us.

"Stop it." she said. "Stop being so childish!"

""Why? Does it piss you off? If yes, then I'm happy." I tried pulling it again to put it back beside me.

"Shut up." It was a bit cold. She's calming down.

"Why? What if I don't? Are you going to stop me?" I snorted. "Go on. Hit me, I know you want it."

She shut her mouth. But she gave me a look which I cannot identify if it was hate or sympathy or what. She releases a heavy breathe. "I will never do that."

"Do what?" I turned my back against her putting my right arm beneath my head making it as a comfort pillow.

"Hit you. That doesn't feel right."

"Really? It's not the thing I saw in y-" She grabs my left shoulder harshly making me face her and landed my lips against her. Her lips feel so warm unlike earlier. Maybe because of the alcohol she drank making her feel so warm against me. I tried pushing her away but she's just too strong for me. She tried moving her lips and I let her. There's no point of fighting if you know it will make her a bit more eager. She caresses my left cheek and when she felt I stopped pushing her away, she became gentle with her kisses. I feel that she's so turned on. _What should I do? I always don't know what to do!_

"I need some tonight." Fuck! "I want us to have sex." I was going to give in with her kisses earlier but when I heard that, I suddenly push her hard away from me making her stumble again at the flooring. Oh fucking God! I am not expecting this to be so soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't own skins… Just a blurry imagination, maybe.

**Thank you** for the reviews. I honestly don't know what to say. Who would have thought that I can read reviews that would make me feel better? Maybe I just really appreciate the thought that some people out there are willing to give me a chance to be a _temporary writer_. It's not perfect though. I just want to publish it to know if I am good in expressing things. So guys, **thank you so much**. Reviews can really help. A lot.

I apologize if this fic seems to be very confusing, me too, I'm confused. LOL. You know the feeling that you wanted to write everything but the scenes in your head keeps on jumping? I don't know. Sorry for the tenses. Like what I've said, I'm confused, always so confused. LOL. I've decided to write another chap since my disease is beginning to eat me up, you know, _laziness_. LOL. Thanks again for the support and reviews. It means a lot to me.

FClydEn and to all the people who read this… Here you go…

**CHAPTER SIX**

Emily's POV

I received a text earlier from my dear twin sister Katie that she wanted us to meet after college. She needs to tell me something very important, so, I texted her back that I will meet her up at the pub around 6 o'clock in the evening since I need to let Naomi know that I will be out for some coursework. Well, I don't have any good reason to go out later not unless it is school urgent matter which I need to use as a lie. I rub my eyes to prepare myself to get out from the bed. I shifted my position to my right wherein a blonde bitch sleeping beside me. After what happened last night, she decided to stop getting into my knickers because if she'll try hitting on me again, I will seriously kick her crotch. Hard. And I bet; she doesn't want it to happen. I shifted my body again closer to the edge of the bed and turned my back against her. _I still hate her_.

"Are you still mad?" she asks sleepily. What does she expect? I'll be over it that easy? I don't want us to end in another argument because the day is just starting. "Hey…" she kisses my shoulder and wraps her left arm around me.

"Get your fucking hands off me." I know it was stiffed but I will never give in to her. We're not married yet so I still have all the rights to refuse having contact with her. She retracted her arm and keeps it to herself.

"What's wrong with you? Fuck." she hissed.

"I don't want you to touch me or whatsoever." I throw the duvet away from my body and harshly get up from the bed. I am aware that I am only wearing my knickers and an oversized shirt which covers my body up until half of my thighs. "And stop perving on my arse." I'm sure her eyes are following my behind because I can feel it.

She softly chuckles. "That's very hard to obey, babe." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She is becoming a major headache nowadays especially when she keeps on perving on me. "We will be a couple. I think I deserve to get what is rightfully mine."

Reality hits me hard when I realize that she's right. If ever I'll sign the paper, she will have the every right to claim whatever she wants from me, especially the thing that she keeps on hitting on me. _My dear god._

I turned around and face her whilst imagining the things that she wanted to do to me. It made me bit my bottom lip unconsciously. I blink many times before I landed my gaze at her.

"I'm not ready for that." I said with all the hoarseness from my voice. "I… erm…"

"I don't think committing ourselves to do that needs some preparation." I saw her pulled herself out from the duvet and sat up. Since I am just meters away from the edge of the bed to where she is sitting, it was easy for her to harshly pull both of my hands towards her and I ended up straddling her. "Do I not deserve to get a proper morning kiss from you, _my wife_?" I am not her wife, or maybe not yet.

We stare at each other's eye for like minutes. I don't know if how long I can stay mad at her especially if she looks so gorgeous with those sleepy blue eyes. I don't know what's gotten into me that I leaned in and capture her lips planning to give her a chaste kiss. I think it's enough for her to keep her eyes and hands to herself. I feel her right hand cupping the back of my neck and pulled me possibly closer to her. I thought I can only give her a chaste kiss but I don't know what happened that I found myself kissing her back and it feels so damn fucking good. I feel her free hand slowing touching my exposed thigh since my oversized shirt pulled up when I straddled her. And that's the time I detached myself away from her.

"I…erm.. I. shit!" I muttered to myself. I saw her smirk; you know the kind of smirk that mocks you. I hate it! Did I say that earlier before we shared a _meaningless_ kiss? "I'm going down now. I need to prepare for college." I turned my back against her knowing that her irritating grin is still visible on her evil face. I opened the door and pay her a glance before I totally shut the door close. Thinking about the kiss earlier… it made me smile.

_**At the pub…**_

I entered the pub which I and Katie agreed to meet. This pub was actually our place of party and source of ecstatic happiness together with our other childhood friends. I suddenly miss hanging out with them. How I wish I could spend time with them again one day.

I instantly saw my twin sister at the counter necking her vodka. She keeps on glancing at her phone at the top of the counter.

"What do you need to tell me that it cannot wait some other time?" I sat at the vacant seat beside her. She turned her head and looks at me surprisingly. "How are you Katie?" I know that I'm a bit mad at her because of what she intentionally did to me.

"Emsy… hi. How are you?" she wraps me around her arms and squeezes me a bit tighter. "I miss you baby sis."

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows because how can she convince me when she's the one responsible why I am living with a stranger. "Did you miss me so fucking much reason why you put me through this hell of a life with that bitch?"

"Emily, that's the reason behind why I wanted to talk to you," She glances again at her mobile. "I wanted to explain everything to you."

I ordered my own vodka. I can sense that there will be a hard acceptance in my part on whatever explanation Katie will say to me. After the bar tender puts my vodka down in front of me, I took a sip and looks at her. "Explain."

She took a deep breath to prepare her words and I know this will be an honest one. "The day when mum and dad told us that Naomi came back to claim me, I felt so fucking scared." She took a swig from her bottle before she continued. "I know that what I did to her was really awful."

"Why? What the fuck did you do to her why she's really dying to get back to you?" She needs to tell me the truth now. "She's really thinking that I am you."

"She doesn't know that I have a twin sister." She glances again at her mobile. It's way too early to go home. "I met her at a restaurant. Well, I knew her back then because she's the daughter of Gina Campbell, the bank's owner. Ring a bell? I thought it will turned out right hanging out with her and ask her to spare our parents debts from their family." I look at her angrily.

"Why did you do that?" my eyes went wide. "You used her?" I can imagine Naomi's face after finding out the truth about my sister's agenda.

"I used her, yes. It wasn't my intention to make her fall for me. My god Ems, she's not my type. Fuck sake!" the lisps on her words are vivid. You can differentiate me from her by verbal language and well, we are twins but we are not 100 percent alike. "If you've seen her before, she was really obese. But of course, since I need a favor from her I let her hopes got too high. When I found out that she tried talking to Gina about our parents' situation and there's a big possibility that we will be freed from our debts that's the time, I dumped her. We were in a pub but not this pub; it was in Uncle Keith's pub. She tried to kiss me and when she did, I pushed her hard away from me. I feel so disgusted that she tried it on me. I wasn't gay. She did that in front of so many people."

"Wasn't?" I ask innocently about her being gay.

"Okay, I know I gave you a hard time when you came out because I cannot accept the fact that you chose to go alone into a different college. It's like you chose to be alone rather than be with me. I didn't hate you for being gay, I hated your for leaving me alone." I can see the pain in her eyes. It was never my intention to let her feel so alone when I chose to go to a different school. I have my own life to live as well."I thought I wasn't gay not until I met someone the same night I dumped Naomi in front of so many people. I was so horrible to her and keep her calling names like _fatso_. I seriously regretted that day, Emily. I swear."

"You met someone? How come I didn't know that?" it's like my sister's life became a secret to me. "And why do you need to embarrass Naomi?"

"Yeah. I wasn't so sure about us so I keep it to myself at first. I know you are my twin but I just need to be sure that I am totally a muff muncher." Her term made me slightly chuckle. "I was a tit that time. I freaked out."

"What's the name then?" well, I am happy that my sister finally knows what she wants.

I can see that she's having second thoughts telling me everything. I choke my vodka and took a long gulp before putting it back at the top of the counter.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm a bit late." I saw a slender body encircling my twin sister's body from behind and gave her a kiss at the top of her head.

"Effy?!" I almost falter from where I am sitting. I accidentally mop the top of the counter making my vodka spill all over my shirt. This surprises me, as in a hell fucking lot.

"The one and only, Emily." She gave me her knowing smirk. "How's my best friend by the way?"

"What the fuck is this Katie?!" I saw them interlace their fingers. Effy chose to stand still whilst I and my sister remained in our seats. "Does Naomi know anything about this?"

"Effy was the one who covered it up for us Emsy. She made a story to make Naomi believe that I do not exist. She doesn't know anything about me and Effy or anything else, so we would really appreciate it if you will keep it to yourself as well."

"How can you do this to her Effy? She's your best friend!" I don't know if I will believe them or I will feel sorry for Naomi for what Effy and my sister did to her.

"Katie doesn't like her Emily. From the time we set our eyes to each other, we knew that we wanted each other. Naomi will understand us eventually." How can she be so sure? "Naomi doesn't love Katie way back then, she was infatuated. She loves the idea of falling in love but I know, I am sure, she didn't love Katie. She thought she did but she didn't." this revelation is a big huge betrayal to Naomi's side. Say that she really didn't love my sister but still they supposed not to hide it from her. She deserves to know the truth and seriously, Effy? Having a snake around you for your entire life and treated that person like a family will surely break a person's heart to bits. And I am sure Naomi will be so fucking devastated.

"If we will put Katie's name on the contract and you will sign on behalf of her, it will be a big problem. It's forgery. And you know that she is a big time lawyer Emily." She said bluntly. "Making up some possible stories like we made yesterday is the only way to protect Katie and you from the law if ever."

"And putting me in this situation saves me as well?" I said sarcastically. "You got to be fucking kidding me Effy. I am going to be someone's wife. I don't fucking know her."

"By the way you talk, the way you move and the way you look at her, it will not take a genius to figure it out that you wanted each other." Katie smiled at me sadly after hearing her girlfriend's impressive impromptu.

"That's because she thought I am Katie." I suddenly feel a bit of pain in my heart after I said those words. Yeah, she wanted me because she thought I am Katie. The one the she really wanted to claim. I shouldn't feel this way. I cannot feel this way for her. I stand up. "I need to go."

"Emily, I'm sorry but I know, you will understand me, us." I gave her one last hug. May be I can see her the next time I can find a good reason to go out. "I love you, sis." I know she never wanted to do this to me but I guess, she just really hated the fact of spending her lifetime to someone she doesn't love, but what about me? They left me with no choice but to say yes to a stranger. Am I not allowed to be happy? Am I not allowed to spend my lifetime to the person I love? What will happen to _us_? Can we make it through and start all over again after I'm done with this Naomi thing?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** Same banana…

**Thank you so much for still reading this fic. For the reviews, thank you. **

I really love this fic. I mean, I should because this is mine. I know the ending and everything. I just hope I can share it with you guys. Every one of us has this magical imagination that needs to be explored. But I don't know. Lately, I feel like I've been trying to fit myself in the world of fanfiction. I'm originally a reader. **SpanishLily** told me this "The worse enemy to creativity was self-doubt." I've been doubting myself about everything, my passion in drawing which I've stopped (many people told me I have potentials "drawings and paintings" – but I doubt it), my liking on playing instruments which I intentionally disregard because I know, I will never be good at it, my cravings on taking photographs (I'm actually saving for a Canon dslr, but, maybe I should use the money on other things). LOL. Almost everything. I always go back to reality where I need to be contented on the things that I can only do. Well, I hope I still have the courage to continue this fic, I will really try my best. I'm a pessimist so don't wonder. LOL. Jk.

**I really want to thank all of you**, just in case i cannot post another chap. To SpanishLily, Fclyden, Tiffythetitan, Missmarabored, nonsequitur1416, sexysacer, dunhamed, nina75, djyxa and everyone else. Your reviews mean a lot to me as well as the number of views I got. Thank you.

**Errors are all mine. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Naomi's POV

I am still staring at the paper which has my name and Katie's name. I don't know if what I should call her because her real name is Emily. I actually find it very unrealistic but since it was Effy who said that those things are true, then there's no reason I should doubt it. Maybe I should stick to the original one which is Katherine or Katie. That would remind me of all the things she had done to me and to remind myself that I shouldn't trust her or _fall for her actions_, because it seems that she changed, as in a hell lot… the way she speaks, her choice of words, her eyes… fucking everything. It's like; she's not the Katie I've known. She's different, absolutely different. Anyway, I need to wait for her to let her sign on this and we're done. She will be Mrs. Campbell. That doesn't sound so bad, yes? I bet, she will be force to give me what I want since it will be her _obligation_. Okay, I know I am smiling like a maniac here. Who wouldn't, right?

"What the fuck, she's taking too long!" I pinch the bridge of my nose as I crash my body at the outdoor living space couch where usually Katie stays. "Jesus!" I glance at my watch to see the time. It's almost 10 o'clock in the evening and she's still not here. Did she ever eat outside? She has some pounds with her but I am sure, it's not enough for her stomach. I'm really getting so uneasy. Should I look for her now? Maybe I can call some hospitals if they happened to receive a new admitted patient named Emily Fitch? How about the police station? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why is she invading my mind? I shouldn't care for her because I claimed her at the first place to make her like me or love me so that I can dump her and make her cry like what she did to me. But I know, staying with me and be tied to me is more than worst than hell itself. I know, too much thinking Naomi.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her walking to where I am. I forcedly put the paper down at the glass table at the center of the living space. She glimpse at my direction assuming that I am now irritated. Just try looking at me and you can't even draw my eyebrows.

"Nai?" she halted in front of me whilst I cross my arms and rolled my eyes at her. "Hey." I'm starting to think that she is just a clone because since when did she have a sexy raspy voice? I know right, I've heard it many times, it's just that, I am still wondering.

"What the fuck did you do that you cannot even call me or text me if you are alright?" I'm not worried, really. "You fucking told me that you need to do your coursework together with a friend and really? Up until 10 o'clock?" I look at her shirt, it's damp. "Come here." I tap the space beside me. She sat. I leaned forward trying to recognize the smell. She slightly moves her body backward. "Vodka."

"I… erm…" there she goes again, her famous stammering. "I actu-"

"Coursework with vodka, how lovely." I can see the panic in her brown eyes. It was proven when she cannot look straight into my own. "Why do you need to lie?" I ask calmly. I sometimes tend to forget that I am a lawyer when it comes to talking to her. I became more of myself.

"Do you really need to know every move I'll make? Should I tell you everything or who am I with?" she hissed. "Excuse me, Naomi. I am not your wife or girlfriend."

"Not _yet_."I grabbed the paper from the table and harshly slammed it on her lap. She can see my eyebrows meeting at the center of my forehead. "Sign."

Her eyes went wide. She's so adorable! _What the fuck, Naomi?_ She blinks few times before taking hold of the paper that will bind us together; it may not be forever but at least long enough to get even to her. She looks at me. _Is that fear or pain I am seeing in her orbs?_ I rejoice silently.

"Sign it and then go upstairs, take a shower and we will talk about the condition before going to sleep." Her reactions are still the same. _Terrified_. Should I take it back? It seems that she really doesn't like it. _Naomi, who cares? You don't care right?_ I shook my head to clear my mind. There were moments when I can feel something soft for her that I want to take her out, comfort her or be nice to her but every time I tried doing one of those things, something's stopping me. Maybe the memories of the past that I cannot let go reminds me that she is still the same person who pains me. It will never change the fact that she broke me once. "Should I drag you along with me upstairs?"

She grabs her pen inside her bag and then looks at the paper once again before stroking the ink into her own mark. _I am not a free woman anymore but I can still be if I want to._ She closed her pen and put it back. She handed me the precious paper. "I hope it made your day." She sounded so cold. Well, who's going to be so blissfully happy if you are forced to get married not to mention that it isn't so romantic? Every girl wants to have it in church or any kind of wedding as long as it includes the priest. The ceremony makes it more solemn and the vows make it more romantic, right? But why should I do it when at the first place I am not a romantic one? And she doesn't deserve to be put on the pedestal.

She grabs her things and made her way inside the house. It wasn't long enough when I saw her stomping her way upstairs. I grabbed the small box in my pocket and open it. I touched the small diamond stone on the top of the halo ring. I don't know if I should let her wear this engagement symbol. I am planning to buy the wedding ring tomorrow but I don't know. I'm just too scared to try giving it to her, scared to death to see her wearing this. It might change the way how I feel about her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

As soon as I'm done cleaning myself over the spilled vodka earlier from the pub, I stroll my feet downstairs to grab some food. I know, it's a shame that I didn't eat anything. So here I am now, staring at the two way door fridge here in the kitchen to look for anything that can be swallowed.

"Use this." I almost jump from where I am upon hearing her blunt voice. I turned around to see two cards lying in the counter. I think, it's a credit card. I gawk at her. She's leaning against the edge of the door whilst holding her drink at her right hand. "Bring these with you anywhere so that you won't starve yourself to death."

"I don't need them. Thanks anyway." I shifted my gaze back to the fridge. I took some stuff for sandwich. I will settle for a simple sandwich now and orange juice.

"You don't have anything with you, Katie. So please stop being so difficult." I can feel her eyes rolling against me. "I know you like it when you are being pampered and everything, so here, one of my Diners club card and Amex. It's easy for you to waste some money on shoes and fashion and I know you've been dying to own a pair of Chanel boots." The problem is, _I am not Katie._ So I don't know if should be offended or happy about it.

"Can I swipe those to buy house and lot?" I made my face look so innocent but really, I just want to piss her off.

I can see her eyes slowly going out of their sockets. She snorted. "Please yourself, sarcastic bitch." And that's the cue, she turned around and stomp her heels to the place where she sat earlier when I got home.

I softly chuckle. I really love it when she's irritated because of me. At least I can get even to her by giving her headaches. I grabbed them and put inside my pocket. I made my way outside and found her on the same spot she was earlier. I sat beside her whilst she's busy touching her Macbook. The silence between us is very awkward. I look at her and I remember the things that my sister and Effy told me earlier about what happened to them three years ago. I suddenly feel sorry for Naomi. Say, she was an obese one before but that doesn't give any right to anyone to treat her like that especially my twin sister. She's a complete bitch sometimes though she said she did it on purpose but… I let out a sigh. Those things were unforgettable. I can understand Naomi now. It wasn't easy for her to gain her confidence after being humiliated to a lot of people just because she was obese.

"The time I stepped my feet in to the land of New York, I told myself that whatever happens, I will remove those extremely excess fats I have in my body." She's not looking at me. She's still busy typing on her laptop. I took my gaze away from her. No one can blame her if she's acting that way. She has been through a lot of pain and inferiority. I am guilty, I should be guilty. Not because I did that but because I'm lying to her, everyone is lying to her. "When I was a kid, most of the people will call me cute and fluffy because I was fat. It feels good, really. Everyone likes you. But when I hit 17, it was like all the people around me doesn't like me because I was huge." She giggles but I think she just want to mask the pain of her teenage memories. "Effy was my only friend." She stops and looks at me. "My only best friend." She put her gawk back to the device on her lap. She twisted her laptop in my direction.

I can see little Naomi's. "You're so cute, Nai." I smile at her. Then she presses the next button. She has this picture with Effy that they resemble the number 10 because Effy was like a stick before and Naomi was like, erm… _cute?_ They look so genuine together like they're meant to be best friends. I glimpse at her to see her smiling at her pictures before. I think she accepted the fact that some people are really cruel when it comes to perfection. She needs not to be so bitter about her past because if you will see her now, _oh my dear god_, she's stunning like really jaw dropping. I saw a picture of her, like at the age of 18. I can feel my eyes went wide. She was not joking when she said she was extremely fat before because basing on the picture I am seeing now, she was really huge like 5 times of her body now. "Wow." I unconsciously garbled. I shouldn't be surprise right because I am the acting Katie now but I can't help it.

"Told you so." I can see the disappointment in her blue orbs. I didn't mean anything when I said that word but it turned out that she took it the wrong way. "I really thought before that you were the one. I mean, we got along so well." She closes the laptop and took a swig from her drink. I tried answering her but I feel my throat got a big lump hindering me to say something to her. "But it turned out that you wanted something from me. I knew the possibilities before but I told myself that you can always prove me wrong but…" she gulps another one. "I was right all along. People will just use me."

"Nai…" oh I thought I'm going mute. I wanted to comfort her but how? It was my fault right? No, it was my twin's fault. "If-"

"It's okay. What can we do?" she crosses her legs, grabs her drink and looks at me. "We cannot undo it. I sometimes wish, I haven't met you." I swallowed hard because I felt that something cuts my heart into two. "But if it wasn't for you, I would never have the courage to lose _some_ weight. And thanks to you. Thanks for humiliating and hurting me, Katie." It wasn't sarcastic, it was untainted statement. If ever I was the one she met before, would she end up like this? Would we end up like this? Would she ever like me the way she likes Katie? Would she ever call me Emily instead of Katie?

She took my left hand and slid something. I look at her confusedly then I shifted my gaze to my hand specifically to my ring finger and there I saw a diamond ring. _Wow!_ I look at her again. I don't know if I'll remove it or I'll kiss her. I think… the second one will be the best response. I leaned in and close the gap between us. It's a slow kiss and likely to be more passionate as if we really mean it but… I think, I really mean it. I pulled away first because I feel like I'm getting scared to where this thing would lead us. _No, not the bed scene on your mind, silly. _But… I think I'm starting to like Naomi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I do not own skins.

First, I would really like to say THANK YOU to all the people who encouraged me to go on. To SpanishLily, fclyden, Missmarabored, Tiffythetitan, djyxa, everyone. No words can describe how grateful I am. To all of you, thank so you much.

I will definitely try my best to finish this fic. I am sorry if the tenses or grammar/s are not perfect. Lol. Like what I've said before, I'm always confused. Lol. But I'm trying. I really am. I hope this chap looks okay. Lol. I've been typing it for the past three days but still I wasn't able to finished it but now, it's done. So... Please tell me what you think.

On with it then…

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Naomi's POV

It's been three weeks since I brought Katie home with me and honestly speaking, our relationship is somehow… tolerable. I cannot say well or bad because there were incidents that we kept on arguing about small things and rare incidents of getting along so well without scratching each others' face. I was really planning to make her suffer like a real slave but… I don't know what changed. It's really hard for me to demand on her without feeling so fucking culpable afterwards.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts whilst I jog myself back to the house. I woke up so early to do my every other day running to maintains my weight, though it's kind of cold outside because winter is still on. I turned the music off and plugged the earphones out of my ears as I approach the main door. I let my eyes look around to see if my beloved wife is already awake but there is no sign of her anywhere downstairs. Maybe she's still sleeping. I made my way upstairs planning to clean myself up and maybe if I feel being so nice today, I will make our breakfast. I gently swayed the door open and I carefully peeps my head in. The bed is empty. I can feel my eyebrows slowly gathered together at the center of my forehead. I let myself in as I slammed my body against our comforting king size bed. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I am trying to think if where she is.

I sat myself up from the bed as I remove my running shoes and socks when I heard the bathroom door closed. There she is. I know, she doesn't want me to touch her or to have contact with her if you know what I mean but if I wake up every day seeing her wearing an oversized shirt up until half of her thighs and a panty shorts, can you blame me if I find myself drooling at her? She has a very gorgeous pair of legs that can kick the shit out of me every time I'll try hitting on her. Oh come on, it's been almost two weeks since she signed the paper that made her Mrs. Campbell but seriously, I am keeping my hands to myself because as what she told me 'try it on Campbell and I will cut your fingers! I swear!' I'm a very tough person but when I heard her saying those, it felt like she's going to do it with no second doubts and I love my magical fingers so, I'll keep it to myself... For the meantime.

"Do you want to eat breakfast now, Nai?" why is she so damn adorable? She's forcing her eyes to open though she really looks like Garfield with drooping eyelids. She rubs her left eye using her left hand and there, I saw the ring that binds us together. I gave her a wedding ring three days after I slid the engagement ring around her finger. It looks so beautiful. I slightly smile. I bowed my head and spread my left hand to see the gold halo hugging my ring finger as well. It seems… we fit together. I just somehow hope, this, the thing between us is real. "Nai…"

"Yeah?" she's making her way back to the calling bed. "It's okay, I'll just have coffee anyway." She places her body comfortably back under the duvet. "Still sleepy?"

She turned her body against me. "Yeah." I've never heard a voice so sexy like hers. "You sure you're okay making your own coffee?" I know it's a shame but I came to love the blend she serves me every morning. Everything seems enough for me when she's the one preparing it.

She slightly pushes the duvet away from her body exposing her bare thighs. I have a clear view of her gorgeous thighs now making my throat dry. I don't know if how long I can control myself not to touch her because every time I am in need and she keeps on kicking me out of the bed, it makes me more eager to force her so that we can do it. I don't want to force her. It doesn't feel so fucking right. "Jesus Christ!" I said to let my frustrations out. I lick my lips unconsciously.

"Are you okay?" she shifted her position and she's facing me now with her eyes still close. She's so damn cute. I just want to pull her and kiss her endlessly.

"Erm… y-yyeah." I stare at her for a moment. She's not the same Katie I've known from before. She's different but I don't know in what aspect. I can't understand how I feel. This is something I didn't expect from the very first time I brought her with me. "Kay…"

"Do you mind calling me Emily?" she slowly opens her sleepy eyes revealing her big brown kind orbs. "Katie is just for my family, really." She smiles at me halfheartedly.

"Erm, okay. If that's what you want, Em." Does it sound so bad or awkward? No? Em is cute right? "Sorry. Is it okay right? Em."

"Yeah. much better." I can see a sly smile on her face.

For an instant, we gave each other shy glances as if we want to say something but too shy to say or show it. "I didn't get any morning kiss from you." I muttered casually. I feel so damn pathetic asking some affection from my wife. But it's okay right? I can demand, no? But she's my wife. She ought to give me what I need especially that. I saw a small smile spread across her lips. I bet she meant for that was a "_yeah, I didn't give you any kiss earlier"_. I leaned in and kissed her. I was just planning for a quick one but I feel like she's moving her lips against mine and who am I to refuse it right? I returned the kiss and I brushed my tongue at her lower lip seeking for an entrance and she slightly opened her mouth letting my tongue enjoy the warm feeling of the kiss we are sharing now. I pulled my body up to the bed and lie on top of her straddling her under me. I'm really getting so carried away that I can feel my hands wandering in her body. I'm being cautious now because any minute she can kick the hell out of me and I will find my poor body against the cold floor. I will try my luck! I slid my hand under her oversized shirt whilst I watch her reaction. I cannot see any violent reaction so it means its okay. This is my lucky day, I am sure. After I slid my hand, I made my way up until her chest making her shirt pulled a little up exposing her sexy curves. Oh my dear fucking god, kill me now. If I am not mistaken, I heard her slightly moan when I accidentally brush my hand against her left breast. I positioned my hand at her back ready to unclasp the stupid piece of cloth that covers her handful tits. I need to make this quick before she can have her sane mind back. I unhook her bra and I hurriedly capture the closest breast in my hand. She's so fucking turned on. I can feel it against her hard rock nipple.

"Nai…" I don't know if she's calling my name to stop me or calling me to make it more pleasurable? "Naomi…"

I placed my lips at the crook of her neck and suck hard at her pulse point whilst kneading the soft muscle in my hand. I'm sure, there will be a love mark afterwards in her neck branding her "she's Mrs. Campbell and she's mine". I know it's too fast but I am about to put my free hand at her panty shorts and remove it as quickly as possible when I heard my name again.

"Naomi!" it's not from Emily, okay now I need to get used calling her Emily. "Where the fuck are you?" I rest my forehead against my wife's own whilst making my breath steady. I can feel her warm palms cupping my cheeks.

I look at her and gave her an apologetic smile then I closed the gap and gave her a soft kiss before I pulled my hand from her breast and stands up. I pinch the bridge of my nose, because what the fuck is Effy doing in our house this early? She really knows how to ruin a moment... A very fucking good moment!

"What the fuck Elizabeth?!" I shouted back whilst Emily is changing her clothes to pajamas and clean white shirt. I am really not in a good mood now. I just want to go downstairs and punch her nose very hard. I am close as fuck, close to have her. Oh fuck! "It's so fucking early Effy! Jesus Christ! What the fuck do you want?"

"I need to talk to you now." Effy shouted back. "Stop shagging for a minute please." I look at Emily whose color is turning as red as her hair. Maybe she do realize that we were supposed to fuck each other if it wasn't for my bitch of a best friend. Fuck? It doesn't sound so right. It's like I'm going to use her for pleasure like a random shag, like what I did from previous girls I met in New York before I came back here. No! I will never do that to her. She's my wife. I should make love to her not fuck her like a brainless prostitute. Make love? "Naomi! This is urgent!"

"Jesus Effy! Hold on! Fuck."I harshly opened the door and leaned my body against the rails then look down at her direction. "What the fuck is your problem?" She really knows how to irritate me so badly.

"Good to see you too, Naoms." I can see her usual smirk again plastered in her fucking face. "Get down here." I move my lazy arse downstairs whilst I keep on massaging the bridge of my nose because really, I was so excited to celebrate our honeymoon though it was weeks after, but still, better late than never yeah?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

I don't know what happened but I feel like I'm giving myself in to Naomi. I shouldn't deprive her right? I'm her wife and we are legally married. I need to be submissive when it comes to having contact with her because it is her right. It's been almost two weeks but still nothing happened between us. I'm having doubts when it comes to that thing because what if it will thoroughly change how I feel about her? What if she decided suddenly that we ought to have a divorce? What should I do if she'll do that?

I know, I shouldn't think too much but I can't help it. This, the set up and everything, for me it's getting real but what about on her? It's a very short span of time to like someone this much but living with her all those times will not make it impossible right? If you'll try to know her, she can be a sweet bitch if she really wants to and cold as fuck if she's really not in the mood, I can handle it actually. The thing that bothers me the most is her being so distant as if she's planning on something that can break me into a million pieces. I'm scared, very scared to death because I've never felt like this before to someone else even from my ex two weeks ago. Yes, my ex girlfriend. Okay, I broke up with her a day after Naomi slid me this engagement ring. I don't want to cheat on either part but being married to Naomi clearly states that I need to choose her. We are legally married and I need to let go of the memories I had with Ashley for almost a year. Speaking of my ex, I met her at a pub when me and my twin sister together with Cook, Panda, Thomas and JJ planned on getting wasted. I bumped against her at the counter when I got our drinks and that's the start. Getting to know each other and found out that we went on the same college, have common hobbies (books, genre of music, learning other things etc.) and a lot more that made us drown into each other until we end up being together after couple of dates of course. She didn't take our break up well but I need to do it. She was my first, in everything I mean, so I really thought we were meant for each other until Naomi came. I always believe in fairy tale with a happy ending because that was the ideal one and Naomi was the bad arse witch that will destroy my happy ending with Ashley. She did actually but I don't think she ruined it... I really don't think so.

Here I am now having breakfast with my wife and annoying Effy. "So..." I look at Effy's face with all those smirks here and there that I wanted to get rid of. "Naomi, I thought you are not molesting your wife earlier when I came around?" She directed her gape to Naomi. I accidentally choke my food out hearing my sister's girlfriend being so bold about it. I cough harder to let out the food that blocks my throat for proper breathing.

"Effy what the fuck? Jesus!" Naomi grabs the table napkin and hurriedly turned to me and gently taps my back. "Em, are you okay?" I look at her and I can see in her orbs that she's a bit... Worried? She wiped away the spilled food from my mouth.

"Em?" Effy asks with a raising eyebrow. Naomi went back to her chair beside me after I assured her that I'm okay. "Sweet. Sweet as the love mark I can see in her naked milky skin neck." I can feel my face redden upon realizing that indeed Naomi left a purple mark on my neck from earlier.

"Shut the fuck up Elizabeth." Naomi said bluntly. I can see that she's a bit preoccupied. Was it because of the thing that Effy said that needs her attention urgently? I never heard it actually because they talked at the outdoor living space whilst I prepared the breakfast for us. I am sure that whatever it was, it wasn't good because Naomi has been spacing out since then. "And stop showing that annoying leer on your fucking face." The chuckle that Effy let out echoed the spacious dining area. She indeed stopped it and continue eating her meal when Naomi shot her a look. I took a glance at Naomi's direction and she's been so quiet as if she's thinking too much about something.

We finished our meal silently and it was been really awkward. I don't know. I think something came up making Naomi a bit serious than before. They went their way back to the outdoor living space whilst I cleaned up the dining area and washed the plates at the sink. It's their business so I don't have anything to do with it. I busied myself on wrapping things up in the kitchen. Organizing the utensils, clearing the fridge from unnecessary things, arranging the decors and everything. Weekend is the best thing ever happened in my college life. No coursework, no lessons and no fucking professors.

We bade goodbye to Effy after an hour of spending their time in the outdoor. After she left, I followed Naomi at the couch whilst she crashed her body against the comfortable settee as if she's letting out something big from her inside then grabs the remote and flick channels on the Telly.  
"Something happened?" I asks cautiously because in her state now, she might shout at me.

"Nothing much." She simply said.

"Do we need to talk or-"

"I need to go back to New York the day after tomorrow." She cuts me off by saying it frankly. I was surprised, who wouldn't be right? I thought she's staying her for good.

I opened my mouth and instantly closed it when I heard nothing like a gold fish. I don't know but it made me weep. It's like I'm used on seeing her everyday and the thought of her being away from me... It breaks me.  
"Will you be okay staying her alone?" Still not looking at me. She finds the Telly more interesting rather than looking at me. Yeah, why would she look at me anyway?

"Yeah." That's all I can say for now. I cannot ask her more because I don't know what should I say. I don't know how long will it take for her to come back here. I don't even know what happened that she urgently needs to go back to New York. I don't know anything.

I pulled myself up from the couch and maybe spending my time alone roaming around London will help me clear my thoughts about being so attached with her. It wasn't included in the deal right? So... I think I need to set aside the feelings I have for her from now on because there is no definite answer if she'll feel the same way as I do. This was her plan after all. Marrying me and abandon me at the end. I made my way upstairs and there, I let my tears freely fall from my eyes. Nothing hurts more than that. Nothing.

x-x

forgive me for obvious errors. I wrote this not on my laptop so... Sorry.

goodnight for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I own nothing.  
Thank you for the reviews. I am really hoping that I can finish this fic asap. sorry, if this is a bit short. I'm having a hard time typing everything using an iPad. Anyway, hope you like it.

Errors are all mine.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Effy's POV

I know what Emily thinks of me, a snake, traitor, user, poisonous bitch etc. No I am not. I didn't take Katie away from my best friend, hell fucking no way; I will never do that to Naomi. She's like my biological sister and seeing her happy is all I could ever ask for. I love her to fucking bits. That time, it was an accident that I met Katie in a so not polite manner whilst she humiliated Naomi in front of everyone. At first, I want to cut her throat open because of what she did to my best friend but some people are really like that. Cruel. We were brought up on a different nurture and people were not born to be alike always reason why there's a term called individualism. We are unique in our own way and if Katie's attitude was like that before because (I am sure she's a changed person now, well, a small changed that made her a better one) she has her own mind to think and will to know what is the different between right and wrong. She admitted treating Naomi like that before was wrong, badly fucking wrong but what can she do now? It was done. All we need to do is move on. All of us are prone to make mistakes.

We stared at each other as if there was something luminous between the tiniest line that separated us and I knew from the very first time, she's going to be a big part of my life. On the other hand, Naomi is a very tough person. She can handle everything except her appetite and temper which was very hard to minimize. Appetite… she can buy anything, everything because she was born well-off and food was her favorite stuff. Whenever we went to supermarket, the things that she called essentials were chips, sodas, chocolates especially Godiva and Mondelez products, all kind of junk foods, name it and she has it plus her favorite fast food chains making her fluffier and don't forget the Baskin-Robbins' ice cream. So it wasn't a mystery why she ended up weighing 430 lbs. She should thank my girlfriend actually because she found the determination in Katie's painful words and decided to be healthy because as far as I can remember, she was developing a heart problem that time because of her lovely excessive fats. I don't know what happened afterwards but I think she's doing fine.

"What the fuck happened to Naomi and Emily, Eff?" I turned around to see an eyebrow rising against me whilst her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time?" she's preparing the table for dinner. I asked Katie to come over in my apartment because I knew that Emily would call her after I left Naomi's house.  
"I didn't do anything, babe." After that I shifted my gawk back to the telly. Am I in trouble?

"Really Ef? My sister is fucking wounded like she's really in love with Campbell!" I just love how her lisp is becoming so sexy in my ears though there is a mixture of anger in her words. "What did you say to Naomi that I and my sister don't know?"

I turned the telly off and flung my hands up in the air because what should I say to her? "Babe, I cannot say it okay? I am not in the position to tell anything because it has nothing to do with me." I'm trying my best to make her understand that some things are not meant for me to open up.

"Nothing to do with you? Seriously Effy?! You were the one who brought it up to Naomi and now it has nothing to do with you?" okay, she's a bit shouting now and I cannot think properly on what I should say for her to drop this. "You fucking went there so early just to talk to your best friend whilst making my sister a total twat in front of you. She deserves an explanation as to why Naomi suddenly needs to go back to New York."

"She should ask Naomi then." I said unknowingly. Yeah, she should right? "They're married now so she has the every right to dig in deeper into her wife's thoughts."

"What kind of fucking answer is that Effy?!" I can see her brain from her flaring nostrils. "They're married but they don't love each other. They're only tied to each other but there's no love in it. Emily was acting a bitch like she's totally broken hearted knowing her paper wife is going back to New York with no apparent reason to say to her."

"That's the thing we don't know Kay." I place a smirk on my face and walk towards her. "You never saw them together. And you didn't see the branding mark Naomi gave to your twin's neck earlier."

"What?"

"I am sure they're getting there but in order to make it possible especially now that they are married, Naomi needs to settle something first." I hug her and place a soft kiss on her lips. "I hope things will get better between them."

She freed herself from my possessive hold. She will not drop this not until she knows the reason why Naomi needs to leave her wife alone in their spacious house. "I need to know the reason Effy. My sister is acting really stupid now. She has never been like that when she was with Ashley before. It's not good, I can tell. I'm really worried about her."

Just by looking at her, I know she's terribly worried about her twin. I've known Emily from Katie's stories. I've never met her until I went to Naomi's house to give the paper that will link them for at least forever, that is, if they will not have a mutual decision for having a divorce later on. She told me so much about her twin that I jokingly said to her I might fall in love with Emily instead of falling in love with her which I earned a great smacked from her strong small hands. They're alike but their personality is so far from each other. You can definitely differentiate if who is who.

"Give Naomi a chance, Kay." I sat at the table where Katie prepared the enticing food. "She needs to deal on something very important."

"But what about Emily, Ef?" from ferocious eyes down to troubled ones, I can say that she ought to know something about this. "Is she going to be taken for fucking granted always by her idiot wife just because we owe her? I owe her?"

I sigh. "Last night, I received a call from Freddie, remember him?" she nods. I told him about Freddie before, how we've became friends and how he landed on NY as well. "He told me that she's looking all over NY for Naomi."

"She?" she took a seat whilst I'm grabbing some of the chips in front of me because really I'm fucking hungry and this story telling makes me even hungrier. Her eyebrows knitted together at the center of her forehead. "Don't tell me I need to break some of Campbell's long bones."

I softly chuckled. She's really protective when it comes to her baby sister. Don't get me wrong but I know she treated her twin sister like a doormat most of the time but when it comes to her twin's soft sensitive heart, she's the one who's going to make it even. She punched Ashley's nose before when she found out that she tried hitting Emily. And after that, Ashley became careful and gentle every time they're having heated arguments because she's a bit afraid of Katie fucking Fitch. This girl is seriously a war freak sometimes.

"Naomi told me that she met this girl before-" I'm still speaking yeah?

"What the fuck? She's totally an idiot! Oh my fucking dear god, I'm going to kill that bitch!" she slammed her fist against the table making the food jumped out from their places. "If Campbell really hur-"

"Kay, I'm not done yet." Her nostrils are flaring like you can insert a canister on them. She's really impulsive. "She met this girl in NY after she mended her broken heart, well, not heart but her confidence which you ruined babe." She raised an eyebrow saying so? "She was her gym instructor. They've never been really together but Naomi accidentally spilled that they hooked up like fuck buddies but that was after Naomi loses her precious fats. I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders. "She told me that this girl was really nice actually, she likes her in fact but she got scared to try dating her or asking her if it was possible for them to end up being together."

"Oh, so she was able to blind someone?"I shot her a look. Naomi is still my best mate yeah? "Just saying."

"She was so scared that she might be rejected again so she made herself satisfied on whatever they have on each other. I think, she was closed on falling in love with that gym girl." That's the reason why I was so positive that she was never been in love with Katie. She thought she was. She was in love in the thought of falling in love but she really don't know how it feels, she was just infatuated. "Her main plan was to cut her greasy weight and go back here. She succeeded. The gym girl knows all about it."

She opened her mouth to say something but closes it when she realized that she needs to think of something first. She blinks many times before looking at me again. "What will happen to Emily?"  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

"I'll call you as much as I can." I stayed silent inside the car. I don't know if how long she will be gone. She never told me anything about something that is currently going on in her life. We're just paper couple anyway, why should I even bother worrying about something that I don't know. "Em."

"Okay." I wanted to get out from here. The atmosphere inside the car is killing me.

"Are you mad or something?" she snorted. This thing between us is really getting worse for me to handle. "Why did you become so silent after I told you I need to fix something in NY? Problem?"

Is she that fucking insensitive? I need a reason why, I need an explanation why my fucking wife needs to treat me like this? "No." I opened the passenger's door. I still have college today whilst my brilliant wife is traveling. I hopped out and started walking away from the car. I heard her calling my name, for what? For nothing? I can hear her rapid footsteps following me from behind.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she's panting from running after me. "You've been like that after Effy visited us." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Jesus!"

"Do I have any right to know the reason why are you leaving?" she halted from what she's doing then look at me. "I need to know our limits Naomi. I need to tell you everything but you? You're not telling me anything. I don't know anything about you!" I snapped at her. I've been keeping and holding it inside of me that it makes me so fucking hard to breathe.

"Why are you so fucking wounded about it? I'll be away just for a couple of days." It's a good thing that there are no people passing by because we're slowly creating a scene here. "It's a business matter."

I'm really tired of this bullshit. It's better to agree than to disagree and argue. "Whatever you say." I turned my back against her. "Have a safe flight." I started walking my way inside the school. I can hear her cursing and swearing from the same spot where I left her. Whatever going on between us, it's pointless. It's nothing.

I received a message a day after Naomi left for NY. She's already there. I didn't bother to respond. I don't know what to say anyway so let it be. Effy invited me over to her apartment to spend my lonely time with my twin sister. I missed her actually.

"You've been staring at your rings since you came here, Emsy." I have an engagement and wedding ring both hugging my finger. Naomi wanted to see it every day and I am not allowed to take it off. Demanding much. "So did she say anything why she needs to leave the country?" I gave her a halfhearted smile then shook my head.

"What did you say to her Ef?" I shifted my gaze back to my rings. They're beautiful. I still can't believe I'm married. Even my friends can't believe that I'm married to someone that I don't know. It was too fast.

"A friend of ours called me the same day I visited you. It was a business matter, Em." I nodded. I know Effy will not spill something about it. "She will be back."

"Yeah." I don't know why I'm so upset about this. Maybe I'm just a bit mad how Naomi can treat me like this, as if I am really nothing.

"The fuck, babes, stop texting yeah?" Katie hissed. "That fucking phone keeps on vibrating. Who the fuck is that?" I smiled at them. My sister is glaring at her.

"No one." Effy said.

Katie snatched the phone from her girlfriend's grip and glance at the wide screen. She let out a sigh and gave the phone back to the owner. They're using a meaningful eye contact, I can see it.

"Would you like to stay for the rest of the night?" I saw Katie smiled but I think I might just go home and sleep. Besides, I still have college tomorrow.

"Thanks but maybe next time. I still have morning classes tomorrow."

They both dropped me home. I plunged the keys and opened the door. It's really dark. Usually when I got home, the lights are open because Naomi wants to know if I'm already inside or what. I glance at the outdoor space where we usually kill time together. We will talk then we will end up arguing because our opinions were not colliding. I made my way to the kitchen and decided to steal one of Naomi's precious JD. I grabbed a glass and stride my way to the outdoor. The best place in Naomi's house is this. It's very calm, peaceful and relaxing. The pool made it more beautiful and the open field of the area made it more comforting. I can sleep here every day provided that it will not rain. I crashed my body against the couch and look up at the sky. I extended my left arm pretending that I can pick one of the brightest stars at the sky when I landed my gaze at the shining stone on my finger. "Bloody hell, Naomi is trying to kill my good mood here." She's not here but she can still piss me off. Naomi. I didn't check my phone so I don't know if she messaged me or called me earlier but I don't think so. If she didn't bother telling me the reason why she needs to go then there's no reason for her to check me out because it's clear enough that we still need to keep our private life from each other. We're married but it doesn't mean we're in love. It was a force marriage so… that should be self-explanatory. But deep inside me, I wish… I wish I was the one she met before instead of Katie. Maybe… just maybe, things will be different now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **will never own skins. ;p

**Thank you so much** for still reading this fic. ;) I hope we'll make it together until the end. I won't deny the fact that I'm a bit proud of myself because I've reached this far. Lol. Sorry. I never thought that I can continue this. Thanks for the encouragement. It keeps me going. **Spanishlily**, best motivator. And to **tiffythetitan**, **sexyacer** and funny **djyxa**, thank you. **Djyxa**, your comment made me laugh so effin hard. lol

Watching Slumdog Millionaire for the… I don't know how many times. Lol. Any good movies on your mind pipz? Okay, no more talking. ;p

**Errors are all mine and obviously there's a lot. Please bear with me because my eyes are really drooping now. sorry. Thanks again.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Naomi's POV

It was against my fucking will to leave my wife just like that, I mean, I left without any reason to say to her. Of fucking course, I am guilty about it. But even if I have a valid reason to spill, how sure I am that she will understand me? It just came up and I need to go back here in NY as soon as possible if I don't want that gym instructor to follow me in London where my precious wife is living. It will create a very hard to explain situation to Emily. I know she was a bit mad at me before I traveled my arse back here in NY. She was treating me as if we were back in our old days like totally ignoring me. It was fucking excruciating. The night before my flight, I tried; I mean I tried finishing what we've started before annoying Effy interrupted us but she gave me deadly glares that made me a bit terrified. I cannot even cuddle her to sleep because she would usually turn her back against me not allowing me to steal some kisses from her tight lips or land my arms around her small body. I was a bit… frustrated.

I am making myself a good comforting coffee which I wish will resemble the taste of Emily's own blend when a slender arms snake around my waist from my behind and placing some uncomfortable kisses on my bare neck down to my shoulder. I close my eyes trying to endure the feeling of those scratchy kisses.

"Morning babe." She whispered in my left ear before turning me around and crashed her disaffect lips against mine. "I've missed you." She will never get tired saying those words again and again. I can feel my ears bursting out some blood because of those words in repeat mode.

"Sophia…" after attacking my lips, she made her way down to my collar bone and there she practically bit my skin before sucking it hard. "Stop it." I gently pushed her away from me but her possessive arms are still on my waist.

"Why?" Confusions are everywhere on her longing face. "What changed?"

"I'm married." I placed my left hand between us for her to have a great view of my wedding ring.

She snorted and soon enough let out a crazy chuckle. "I know… so?" she pulled me hard against her body and went back nipping on my bare neck. "That was the plan right?"

"Soph…" I wanted this to stop. This isn't a good idea to replace my frustrations with pleasure. By just letting her touch my skin makes me so darn guilty, how much more if I will let her fuck me? "We need to stop. This…" I opened my hands and made a gesture stating 'us'. "This is over." She halted on what she's doing. She grabbed my hands and directed me towards the couch. She pushed me hard that I ended up slamming my back against the arm rest. She harshly pulled my shirt up then straddled me.

"Nothing's going to be over between us, Naomi." She attacks my lips again and I can feel her sharp teeth biting the side of my lower lip making me wince from pain. "You're mine."

"Sophia please, stop it." I pushed her again away from me but this time without any tenderness. She found herself at the other end of the couch whilst I grabbed my shirt and put it back on. I'm staying at her apartment and I've been here for the past 9 days trying to sort things out between us. Nothing happened between us so my conscience is still intact. She was trying to get into my knickers the first day I got here but I was not really in the mood or should I say, I will never get my libido go up high if she's not my wife. We didn't talk about my marriage or anything but I am sure she saw my wedding ring. We just went out clubbing and spent most of our time in a bar sharing a drink with Frederick. Honestly speaking, I miss those times not that I can say, I miss us because there was no us at the first place. And I think, I'm overstaying here plus I haven't got any message from Emily. I am sick worried about her and she didn't answer any of my calls. "I'm going back to London tomorrow."

She stands up and looks at me eagerly. "Soph-"

A heavy hand landed on my left cheek. She slapped me. Hard. I can feel my cheek went numb and a rusty taste of blood spreading all over my tongue because I think, there's a cut at the side of my inner lip when my teeth brushed against the soft muscle. I didn't dare looking at her after that loud strike, I guess, I deserve it. I can see in my peripheral vision that she's smirking. She took a step and leaves a kiss on my flush cheek then made her way to my ear.

"No one will desire you as much as I do, Naomi. You are still the same fat person we know no matter how slim you are now. You're mine." Her breathe makes me sick. "And I'll win you back." She ran her tongue against my terrified skin like a maniac. She called me fat. It makes me want to punch her. Seriously.

"I doubt it." those were the only words I can say. She smiled frantically as if she went bollocks. "I'm married and no, I will never file a divorce."

"Oh. That is so sweet babe. Our little fat Naomi here is having her confidence back." She pokes my temple trying to let me absorb all the things that she said and she might say. "Let's see if how you would manage that assurance if you'll see me in London one of these days." After that, she walked out of the door. "Lock the door when you leave."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

It's been almost two weeks since the last time I saw Naomi. She actually texted me and called me like five times roughly every day. But no, she will never get any response from me. If she knows how to leave London on her own without any words as an explanation then she should go back here on her own as well without any words from me. That would make us even. But I will not lie about missing her presence inside the house. I was used to wake up so fucking early to prepare her breakfast and even she left me alone here, I am still waking up early just for nothing. I will usually just lie down and glance at her space in our bed. I will end up curling my body into a fetal position because as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm missing her so badly that it's darn fucking prickly to feel.

I can feel my phone vibrating from my trouser's pocket. I tossed it out and check if it is my dear wife but to my disappointment, it was annoying Effy. Okay, I am really hoping to read Naomi's name on my phone though I'm acting a hard-to-get-wife. My point is, she should tell me everything or maybe not everything but at least something that can enlighten me when it comes to our shared life now. We're married so technically we ought to share everything to each other.

_**Join us later? Ef **_

_**Where? Em**_

_**Bar. Kay will be there. Ef**_

Its weekend so I think no harm will be done if I'll go out with them. I smiled.

_**Sure. Text me the location then. Em **_

After few seconds, Effy sent the address and I told her I'll meet them up around 9 in the evening. She also told me to bring our friends. No worries with them because I spared a time before explaining what happened and why I am married now. They totally understand and promised me that they will not spill anything about our secret because if Naomi finds it out, goodbye everything. After a couple of minutes, Cook texted me that they will see us in the bar later because I think he will go there with JJ, Panda and Thomas.

It's still early like 5 o'clock in the afternoon so instead of wasting my time waiting for the night to come, I made myself productive. I changed our bed sheets, organized Naomi's books and files, a bit of cleaning in the kitchen area and I went to the supermarket to buy some stocks for our hungry fridge and cabinet. After grabbing the stuff from the supermarket, I went home straight. I still have an hour and half to prepare myself. I went to the bathroom to take a good warm shower and relax. Another day will be over without Naomi's presence. Should I get used to it? Is she still going back here? What do I need to expect from her? There's a lot of question in my mind right now. Where should I stand in her life?

I'm quite satisfied on what I am wearing right now, black skinny jeans, loose dark grey top and a pair of black vans. I'm not really mourning with these dark colored clothes I'm on, right? Most of the time, I tied my hair into a messy bun so now, for a change, I let it down. I smiled at my own reflection at the mirror, not that bad.

I grabbed my keys and securely lock the door before I hailed a cab that will take me to the bar that Effy told me earlier. After 15 minutes of turning left and right, we finally stopped in front of Club 7 bar. It looks very classy and exclusive, I can say. I handed 10 quid to the cab driver then I hopped out to meet a mental Cook outside the pub.

"Emilioman!" he's walking towards me with a huge gesture of his open arms. "How 'bout some bone crushing hug red?" he's still the same Cook that wears a charming grin on his face. We shared a hug for a brief moment.

"Hi Emily." JJ waves his hand after seeing me being freed from Cook's manly embrace.

"Hello J." I shifted my gaze to Panda and Thomas few meters behind Cook. "Hi Panda, Hello Thomas."

"Nice to see you, Emily." Thomas smiles at me widely as usually.

"Blimey Emsy poop. You look like you're going to a black party." I softly chuckle at my friend's comment. "You supposed to wear rainbow colors right since you're gay?" she asked innocently.

"Not my color Panda." We walk towards the door where there are two huge men guarding the entrance. They look at us like we are some fucking minors. No, we're not. We're 18.

"Name?" I heard Cook shouted our names pretty excited. We can practically hear the loud enticing music from where we are right now. "Sorry, you are not listed here kiddos."

"I think you're fookin' wrong man." Cook said. "Name is James Cook, these are my friends and they're with me."

"No James Cook here." He checked again the list. "Or any of you."

"It's okay, they're with me." I heard Effy's cold voice behind us. When I turned around, my sister is with her smiling like a lunatic cartoon character whilst their hands are intertwined. "You really can't find your name there, Cook. I reserved it under Emily's name." the two bouncers cleared the way to let us in. I think they pretty knew who Effy is.

"But the fookin' giant said that our names are not there." He let out a fag and lit it. "Care to share babe?" he will never stop waggling his eyebrows. He got a glare from my bitch of a sister after flirting with Katie's girlfriend.

"Under Emily Fitch-Campbell, I mean." I'm sure that my face is really flush right now. I am still not used hearing other people addressing me Mrs. Campbell. Effy smirks at me then Katie hugs me as if we didn't see each other for fucking years. "Sound so formal, yes?" I shook my head and smiled.

After we walked inside the bar, we easily spotted the reserved space for us with 2 comfortable couches and a glass table, Cook hurriedly went to the counter to grab us some shots. Panda sat between Thomas and JJ at the other couch whilst I, Katie and Effy are on the other one. I saw Cook doing the airwolf whilst carrying the shots back to our space.

"One tequila, two tequila and fookin' drop!" he shouted. "Let's go fookin' mental!" he just took his share of shots. "My dick needs to get damp tonight so enjoy fellas!" after that, he disappeared. He will never change.

I don't know if how long I've been here because laughing with my friends made me lost track of the time. When I'm with them, all I can care about is the happy memories I can get from being with crazy people like them. It's all worth it.

"Emily, we will just go outside for fresh air. Be right back yeah?" JJ said before standing up followed by Panda and Thomas. I smiled at them then I grabbed another shot and took a full gulp of it.

I saw Effy leaned in closer to my sister's ear and whispered something. Katie smiled and gave Effy a soft kiss.

"Emsy, just gonna have a spliff outside yeah? Effy will still be here." She turned to me and smiled. I saw her walking out the door.

"Any news from my wife Eff?" I took another shot. I'm honestly tipsy now. "Is she still alive or do I need to mourn for her now?" there you go again, the irritating smirk on her face.

"I think she called you many times Ems." I snorted. "Why didn't you answer?"

"If she knows how to leave without any acceptable fucking reason to say to me then why should I answer her messages and calls?" I look at her seriously. "I don't have any idea Effy." It's a bit serious topic now not that I'm quite drunk or what.

"Fancy seeing you here, babe." A familiar voice reached my ears. I look around and I saw Ashley standing behind me looking so sexy as ever. "Do you have a minute?"

"For what?" I harshly asked. Effy knows her, not personally but Katie mentioned her many times to her.

"I've missed you. I just want to talk." She said.

"I'll just a grab another drink Ems. Suit yourself, whoever you are. You have a minute." Effy said before making her way to the counter. "Be right back."

Ashley sat beside me. She took my hand and intertwined it with hers. "Babe, I still love you. Please, we can work this out." I look at her amusingly. "I know you still love me."

"Ashley, can't you feel or see the rings I have around my finger? I'm married." No matter what I say to her, she will never accept the fact that we're over. There will be no us. I know I was a bit harsh but I don't want to make it more difficult for the both us. Our break up pained me as well but I need to move on because I'm married to someone else. "There will be no us."

"No, that's not true. I know you still love me." She's pleading. She still believes I love her. I actually don't know if I was really in love with her or I just enjoyed her company too much that I thought I loved her. I shook my head. This is going nowhere. "Kiss me then. Prove me wrong."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking insane? I will not do that. I will never cheat on my wife."

"Your paper wife! It was a forced marriage babe." She tried hugging me but I avoided her. "Just kiss me, one last time." I look at her again. One last time. It's meaningless anyway. After that, she'll stop hoping that I will be back. I leaned in and captured her lips. It was warm but not intoxicating unlike Naomi's. I know I just need to prove her fucking wrong about me still longing for her reason I agreed to kiss her one last time, but my mind is really blurry right now that I let her deepen the kiss. The worse thing is, I'm kissing her back like sending the signals that she was right all along, that she is still right up until now that I still love her.

"So…" I froze. I can smell Naomi's faded Armani code perfume everywhere. I broke the kiss only to see her fierce blue orbs boring into my own. "Was she a good kisser, my dear _wife?"_ I swallowed hard. I swear, I was a bit drunk back few seconds ago but when I saw Naomi standing in front of us crossing her arms, it's like someone showered me with melted ice.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" Ashley said. "Come on babe, let's get out of here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Ashley, my decision is final. It didn't change anything." I pulled my hand away from her grip. "She's my wife." She shifted her gaze from me to Naomi.

"You kissed me." woah! Hold it. She pleaded and I was hoping that it will stop her after I gave her what she wants. "I know you still love me, Emily."

"Get the fuck out of here, you slag!" Naomi shouted. I saw Effy behind Naomi with no apparent reactions. She knew that Naomi will be here reason why Katie went out earlier. No one told me that Naomi will be home today. "If you're not going to move a muscle from where you are right now you skank, I'll call David and Sam to pick you up here and throw you outside." David and Sam, I think those huge men we saw earlier outside.

Ashley grabbed her bag. "She'll be mine again, you fucking snake." She walked past Naomi and straightly went outside. There's an awkward moment of silence after Ashley left. We're not looking at each other and fuck me; I will never dare look at her.

"I'll go ahead, Eff." She spun her heels to the door's direction. "Nice show by the way, _babe_."

"Naomi." She halted but she didn't turn around to face me. I need to say something. "I can explain." My voice became a lot huskier.

"Save it." She will never spare a chance to hear me out. She continued walking until she disappeared from my sight. That's the time tears fell down from my eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I don't own skins…

Thank you for still reading this fic. I've been a bit busy nowadays but I am still trying to write the next chap. Hope this won't disappoint you. You guys are awesome; you know… you encouraged me a lot.

Sorry for the obvious errors and all. For the tenses, especially tenses. Lol. I hope you can still picture it out. I am happy that I managed to finish this after one week of being a bummer. I am really sleepy folks. So goodnight for now. c:

So… here it is.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Naomi's POV

After I went outside of the bar, I tossed my phone out and gave Effy a call. I just want her to safely drop Emily home and go after me in our usual place. I need a drink, like fucking hard drink. Seeing my wife snogging another person's face made me… I don't know. I cannot think straight anymore. There's this feeling inside me that keeps on pricking my cold heart and I don't know why, I don't know what to call that feeling. All I know is, I wanted to pull that girl away from my wife's face the moment I saw them kissing like they don't fucking care. I wanted to emphasize that Emily is my wife, _my wife._

I shook my head to clear my mind. I shouldn't feel like this. "Jesus Christ!" I accelerated the engine. I need an alcohol. Like fucking now.

After spotting a vacant parking lot, I hurriedly hopped out and made my way inside the bar. I directed my way straight to the counter and ordered a glass of Gran Centenario Leyenda. I occupied the seat in front of the counter and started gulping my glass. I winced at the warm feeling it gave me but its better actually than enduring the strange feeling I can feel in my heart. What is she doing to me? Why can she affect me so fucking much? What is this I am feeling? I thought that if I remove Sophia from my life, everything will fall to their proper places like we can go and get along with each other without any arguments in a day or maybe we can sometimes hang out and try dating like proper couples do. I don't know. If you'll ask me, all I can answer is I don't know.

I ordered another glass. I'm still here waiting for my best friend. "Fucking shit." I climbed my hand up to my nose and started pinching it to calm myself. My attention was distracted back to reality when the bar man handed down the alcohol in front of me. I took a gulp and lit a fag. Alcohol and smoke can make me a bit saner now.

"You should talk to her." I almost jumped out from where I am hearing Effy's voice behind me. Seriously, this girl can kill the shit out of me, every time. "She deserves an explanation from you Naomi."

"Fuck you, Ef! Can you please stop doing that?" I grasped my chest trying to calm my vital organ. "What will I say? _Hey Emily, I went to NY to fuck a girl. I enjoyed it._" I shook my head again. I grabbed my fag and took a long drag before I let out the smoke. "Witnessing them making out was the most interesting thing I've ever seen and nothing happened between us, Sophia, I mean." I am being honest.

"And do you think when you left her like that without any reasons were acceptable? She's not cheating on you, Naoms." And whose side is she on now? Since when did they become best of friends? "You owe her, she owe you. Better talk."

"How sure are you that she was not cheating on me? She wasn't kissing that slut earlier, yes? It was just my imagination. Yeah." I answered her sarcastically. I snorted before I grabbed my glass and drank it all. Emily is a major headache. "Did you bring her home?

"I've been with her most of her vacant time, Naomi." She motioned her hand to the bar man to have a vodka. "Yes your highness, she's safe now, keeps on crying because you will not hear her out."

"What is she? A fucking baby onion?" after consuming my previous drink, I ordered a mild one now. I'm going to drive my way home so I need to have my clear mind intact. She's crying. I don't know why I'm bothered. It's not like we didn't fight before but this one… its different now. Other people are on the scene with us. Sophia, the crazy bitch which I thought I was in love with and that skank, I don't know what her role is.

Effy placed her famous habitual smirk on her face. She knows me well like a fucking 20x20 transparent bag. She guzzled from her vodka and cleared her throat. She gave me a look which you can say that she knows something. "You care for her."

"What?" I leaned my ear closer to catch the words she said because I think I heard it wrong. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Come on Naoms. She's becoming big in your life. Just admit it and talk it down with her."

"I don't know what are you talking about." I chuckled. She can amuse me you know. "I am playing my role as her wife. Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Look at me and say that you are sure."

I looked at her. I wanted to say it, but I cannot do it. "I am sure." But I took my gaze away from her before I uttered those words completely out of my stupid mouth which means, I'm a complete liar.

"You should listen to her Naoms. You never saw her when you were gone." I don't know what to think. I don't want to assume that she was missing me, she's not like that. She doesn't care. But that was before. Now, I don't know. I don't want to make myself believe that we are developing something, something big and unexpected. "She kept on asking me about you if when are you going to come back or what happened to you. Naomi, she cares about you."

"Stop it. That's not true." I laughed. What? I am sure, those were acts only. She's good in acting. I've seen it before. There's no way she can make it purely untainted. "Her? Fucking hell no way."

"Your actions betrayed your words." I hate those smirk as well as her all fucking Seeing Eye.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

Fuck. I've been crying like a river here since Effy dropped me home 2 hours ago. This place, this outdoor space supposed to be my comforting friend because it can make me relax, happy and calm. Look at me now, I'm acting really pathetic and this place made it lonelier. This fucking place, this is our place. We stayed here for hours doing nothing. This place, this fucking spot in this house is now the worst place because our limited memories are rushing back to me. I should wipe these tears away. Why should I cry anyway? Fucking hell.

I left my spot just to grab a beer inside the fridge and went hastening back slamming my body against the couch where I was earlier. I harshly opened the can and took a big gulp like I really need it to ease my thirst. After gulping, I slammed it down at the wooden table beside me. "She fucking disappeared and she has all the nerves to ignore me. Fuck." I grabbed it again and drank all the remaining beer straight. I'm really upset now. The way she treated me and ignored me earlier at the bar was really devastating. Okay, I kissed Ashley but that was nothing. I was a bit drunk and I know for a fact that Ashley won't settle for a 'no' answer. Fucking Effy didn't tell me she's coming back after 10 days of doing I don't know in NY. Having a thought of her doing something with someone made me sick. I cannot imagine her snogging someone's face or let alone, fucking someone else. "Fucking couple things. Fucking reasoning. Oh! Fuck sake!" My hand seized the empty can tighter that it almost crumpled then I threw it away.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I closed my eyes upon hearing her estrange voice dancing into my ears and her faded Armani scent that keeps on enticing my small button nose whenever she's around. Now I am sure, I've missed her. "Em."

She called my nick out when she heard nothing from me. I am fuming now. "Now you are talking to me?"

She's pinching the bridge of her nose and rested her free hand on her hips. "I'm tired Emily. I just want to rest, we can talk tomorrow."

"Why not now?" this is too much for me. This was becoming too much to me from the day I met her. We made it worst when we got married. "You left me here for fucking 10 days." My voice was getting raspy. This anger inside me makes me want to cry, makes me want to shout and yell at her.

"Don't start." Even if I am not looking at her, I know she's giving me a heated glare. "Don't fucking start."

"Why not?" I angrily asked. "If you're tired, I'm tired as well."

"I called you so many times Emily and texted you almost every day." She rested both of her hands in her hips. This will not end so well. "And now you're acting as if I didn't bother checking up on you."

"Just because you kept on texting and calling me, you're expecting me now to settle for that lame excuse? Naomi I needed an explanation!" I cannot hold anymore. My tears wanted to be freed so I let them streak down from my eyes. She really is a lawyer; she will always find a way to be in control. "Was that a big thing for you to just let me know why?" I wiped my tears away whilst hearing her cursing and swearing unending vulgar words upon seeing me weeping in front of her.

"Why the fuck all of a sudden you became into this marriage life thing huh? Why the fuck you wanted an explanation from me when I clearly said that I needed to be back there because of business matter." I gritted my teeth. She's fucking lying. "What?! I am waiting."

Another bunch of tears came out from my eyes. How could she do this? I don't know what to say to her. She's lying. She's fucking lying! But I'm still keeping my mouth shut. I don't want to regret the things that I might say. I stood up from the couch to drop all of this and settle for being just a paper wife only. I was meant to be like that anyway, right? I shouldn't ask or expect from her more than on what she can only give to me. I wiped away my tears for the umpteenth time. This fucking mess that Katie put me through, this is unbearable. The pain is becoming enormously too much that I cannot handle it anymore.

"You're acting as if you are my real wife, Emily." She snorted. I was offended. "Like what your mistress said, you are just a paper wife and I am just a paper wife as well to you. We don't mean anything to each other. You don't mean anything to me. So don't expect that I will treat you like my real wife because it will never happen, Emily. Never. We were meant to be together… in paper." I closed my eyes and felt the strong force of tears streaming down from my tired eyes. I don't have any idea why I am still here hearing all those damaging words making myself hard to grab some air to breathe. I suddenly feel so helpless, so hopeless, and so fucking pathetic that I let my illusion took hold of everything. I smiled brokenly. This pains me a lot.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I went back to NY for some fucking business? Can you please say something?" She was really furious and so was I. I am so angry that I cannot let my mouth speaks for me. "Jesus Christ! I'm fucking tired Emily."

"You're lying." That's the only word I can utter now.

"What?" she asked with all the venom from her mouth. "Me? Lying?" She snorted. " I can't fucking believe you, Fitch."

"Does the mark on your collar bone appeared as a reward for a good business?!" I don't know where I got the courage to fight back to her. I saw her eyes went big and she tried hiding the mark I saw. She didn't expect this from me. She cannot deny it. There's a love mark on her neck and collar bone. How can she explain that to me now? "And you were looking at me earlier as if I was a dirty slut snogging Ashley's face in front of everyone whilst you, you already committed it." she cheated on me.

She blinked her eyes many times and took her gaze away from me. Guilty.

"It's not like what you think, Em. I-" I sarcastically laugh.

"You didn't hear me out Naomi. You assumed that I want to fuck Ashley earlier because you caught us sharing a meaningless kiss. Whilst you…" I cannot say it. It's unbearable. She fucked someone in NY. It breaks my heart too fucking much. "I'm tired as well, Naomi. I don't know why we keep on doing this fucking marriage thing at the first place when it clearly states that you wanted to be with someone else." I need to get out of here. I cannot stand staying with her. It's breaking my heart.

"Em-" her approached suddenly toned down. She became gentle and careful unlike earlier. She shouted at me and slapped the words on my face that I am nothing to her, that I mean nothing to her and will never mean something to her. fuckingtastic, isn't it?

"I don't know if how many times I've waited for you to come back or at least to let me understand why you suddenly decided to go back in NY. But don't worry; now I know why. It was undeniably important." I said sarcastically. "At least now I know I mean nothing to you."

"So it's my fault now?" her temper is boiling again. "I am not used on explaining something to someone. I am not used to it. I didn't tell you to wait for me either."

"I am your fucking wife Naomi! We supposed to share everything to each other." I can feel that I am running out of voice because of too much crying. "Maybe, I shouldn't wait for you again." Fucking insensitive cow.

"Yeah, that's right." She crossed her arm against her chest. "Don't wait because you're waiting for nothing." I can feel my heart ripping itself on its own.

"Until now, I cannot figure out the reason why I fell in love with you." I looked at her sternly. "I think, that was the most fucking stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life." I can see her jaw hitting the ground because of what I am saying to her now. "But you're right. I will never wait for you again. From now on, you mean nothing to me too, Naomi." After that, I stormed my heels inside the house to grab my purse and hurriedly went out. I tossed my phone out and called my sister. I have no one now. My family cannot know about this thing.

"I cannot take it anymore, Kay." I can clearly hear my crackling hoarse voice when I tried holding my tears back. "I'm leaving Naomi."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** same banana...

I just want to say thank you for everything. For reading and appreciating this Fic. Sorry if the last chap was a bit upsetting. I cannot think of anything so... Lol.

To everyone who posted their review, thanks a lot. It made me smile. You know who you are. ;) spanishlily, another story? :p I'm sorry, I posted this chap late. I was out the whole day yesterday and because it was freezing outside still, I got sick. Peace and love.

Please bear with me especially for the errors. I cannot seem to perfect the tenses and grammar. *sigh. Am I that hopeless? Lol. That's usual in this story right? Lol. They are all mine. I hope I'm getting better though.

so I'm planning to post one chap every week. but I hope I can post more often. Hehe... So I'm a bit sleepy now and really tired. So goodnight...

reviews will be highly appreciated. Nega or posi. Thank you!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Naomi's POV

I woke up this morning feeling so... Empty. The space beside me in the bed, it didn't feel so warm. It was fucking cold like something, someone was missing. Emily. It was her turn then, she left me here for almost a week. She didn't want to see me or talk to me. That night was a total shocked like really stunned me to death. She's in love with me. I don't know how it started but I wasn't expecting it. Okay, that was an understatement. I was actually hoping but when the real situation came, I was fucking shocked. I don't know what to say to her. I honestly find it unrealistic because we've been married like for more than a fucking month only. Slapping me with unexpected words made me so darn hazy about everything. I supposed, I need to wait for her to get home and talk it down like what matured people do. If she knows how to leave the house alone then she should learn going home alone too. I will not look for her. Fucking no way!

"Is she there?" Did I just say I will not look for her? "Jesus Christ Effy, I need to talk to her. It's been a fucking hell week!" I pinched the bridge of my nose when my best friend told me that Emily doesn't want to talk to me still. Hello, it was too fucking long! "Can you please cut that fucking childish act, Em?" I know they put me on loudspeaker. "I know you can hear me. Please go home or else I'm going to pick you up at Effy's house."

"Naoms, give her space." Effy said. They cut the speaker method and have it back to handset mode. "She'll be here so you don't need to worry. She can't go back to her family because she doesn't want them to worry about her." Blunt tone as usual.

"Ef, please." Okay I'm begging, so what? "I was worried, you know." I truly was.

"But you weren't when she was slowly getting out of your life." I let out a lungful sigh. She has a point. She always have a point. "Control your temper or you will lose her forever. You don't need to lie to me Naoms. I know you're getting there as well. And I think, your plans were fucked up. For just a month, she changed you."

I was stunned. I was supposed to hate her like really fucking hate her but look, she hates me. How can you hate an adorable, loving, kind and patient person? Very far from the Katie I've known. "I'll pick her up like fucking now." I ended the call. There's no way she can do this to me. My pride will not let her win.

I changed my clothes, grabbed my keys and hopped inside my car. I started the engine and drifted my way to where my wife is. She should be there or I'll fucking hire a bunch of people to look for her all over Europe. It took me almost 20 minutes to get in Effy's place. I hurriedly parked my car and walked straight inside her flat where I found Effy having a smoke and coffee at her center island. I halted and placed my hands on my hips.

"Jesus Christ. Where is she?" I slowly made my way to my blunt best friend. "I'll bring her home."

She continued sipping her coffee as if she didn't hear me. I saw a door opened beside her bedroom and there she was, rubbing her puffy eyes. She didn't notice me at first but then, she accidentally landed her gaze at me. She instantly shifted her body back to the room and closed it harshly. She's pretty mad at me, still.

"I told you to give her space." I occupied the seat opposite to Effy's. "She was devastated, Naoms. You thought she will not notice right? But even your missing wedding ring didn't miss her eyesight." I bowed my head down and spread my left hand, no hugging ring. Sophia took it before I left NY.

"You know I'm not used to any of these fucking things." I grabbed a stick from her pack of smoke and lit it. "This... I thought... I thought I can play a game with her."

"Why did you marry her then? To get even? And see what did you do, you fucked things up. If you're new to these things and so was she. She's just 18 Naoms. Very childish supposed to be but look who was acting a fucking twat last week?" Her words slapped me hard. Okay I was stupid. I admit it. I buried my face on the palm of my hands. "If you can't give her right, better let her go."

"What?" I asked curiously. Our problem was just a little misunderstanding, right? The thought of letting her go made my stomach churned. "It's a small problem Effy. We can sort this out." I'm really hoping we can.

"If you want to have your right over her then give hers as well." I know what she means. I got it. Clearly. "She wasn't cheating, you were the one who cheated on her."

"Effy you know that nothing happened between us when I was there." I said defensively. But I am just stating the fact that really, I didn't cheat on her.

"Then why did you stay in her place when you can stay in a fucking hotel?" She caught me there. I don't know what to say to her. If Emily can hear all of these, then my chances of having her back is impossible. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-I don't know. I thought it was fine staying with her since we're friends." She softly chuckled. "Effy you know me. I will not lie to you."

"I didn't say your lying. Friends? I see." She cupped her coffee and placed it in between her lips. "Let her think and maybe, just maybe... She'll miss you and go home." She softly laughed.

"I need to get her home with me. Mum is going to pay us a visit next week. You know mum, Ef." I said.

"Then make her." She placed a smirk on her annoying face. She stood up and placed her cup on the sink. "No forcing yeah?" I nodded. I evacuated my seat and stormed my way to Emily's temporary room. When I opened it, she was seating at the edge of the bed facing the window. She must have heard me coming.

"Go." She said huskily. She must have cried a lot of tears for her to have that cracked voice. "I don't want to see you." She bowed her head and looked at her fingers. The rings on her finger were priceless. It looks so good on her hand. She slowly pulled them off and placed them beside her. "Take them away." My eyes went wide.

"We need to talk like fucking seriously." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I'm trying to calm down. I am really trying. "I'll take you home."

"What part didn't you understand? I'll repeat it if you want." She has the every right to treat me like this and I guess, I deserve it. "You want me to go home with you then what? After a day or two, you'll keep running back to your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend Emily!" I hated it when someone keeps on insisting that. "Christ!"

"Right. She isn't. She can just demand on you like that and fuck you senseless whenever she wants to." She scoffed. "So yeah, she isn't."

"Are you fucking jealous?" I asked curiously. She was acting very weird like... Being so frigging possessive. "Em?" She didn't say anything after that.

"Am I that transparent?" She softly chuckled. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't feel that way knowing my wife was boning someone else." Oh my god! So fucking narrow-minded. I flung my hands up in the air. I don't know how to talk her down now.

"Jesus! Em, I didn't fuck her okay?" I stayed behind her not wanting to invade her personal space. She's still fuming, i know. "The mark you saw... She just bit me hard and left that to make an issue between us."

"Why did you stay with her then? Why didn't you get a fucking hotel?" Her words were full of venom. "Was it because I don't want to have..." She let out a sigh. I know what she meant by that. I didn't go to NY just to get my fingers damp. I know Sophia, she will not take 'no' for an answer. She wanted to see me and if I'm not going back to show my face to her she'll be the one who's going to visit me here. Knowing Sophia, she can be a bitch anytime, like bitch of all the bitches.

"Em, please. It was nothing." I surrendered. I cannot win this topic. "Mum's going to visit us next week. I need you back in the house." I am not doing it just for my mum. I'm doing it for myself as well. What? She needs to prepare my breakfast you know.

"In one condition." She said. She has the guts to demand now. Okay, okay.

"Anything." I'm desperate okay? I need to bring her back. "Just go home with me."

"I want to work..." I can feel my jaw hitting the floor. Was my money not enough for us? She knows she needn't to work. I can provide everything to her. "Part time."

"Em, you know-" I slightly laugh because I was amused. I don't know what's gotten to her.

"If you don't want to you can go home alone." Arg! I hate this. I need to give what she wants. In order to bring her home with me I need to be fine in everything that she wants. "Take it or leave it."

"Jesus! Okay, fine." I shook my head. She is really something. "Fucking Christ." I hissed.

"Pack my things then, I'm eating breakfast." Woah! Am I her slave now? "Don't want to? Okay, I'll not go home then." She added when she saw my mouth hanged open when she commanded me. Just because I am asking her to go home with me she can do all of these things to me? The world is becoming upside down for us. Karma is a bitch, isn't it?

"Okay, okay. I will." I snorted. I grabbed the rings first beside her. "Please wear this back." I grasped her hand gently and slid them. I smiled upon seeing her fingers branded again by me. The contact of our skin made me feel more needy. Effy was right, she's becoming a big part of my life. I'm fucking scared. She has this control over me that I cannot seem to avoid.

"What the fuck are you grinning at, lunatic?" Her eyebrows were gathered at the center of her forehead. "Idiot." She rolled her eyes then hurriedly went outside of the room.

I'm ecstatic. She's coming home with me. I don't care if she'll call me names or what. I just want her to go back and I know... everything will be fine, at least for now.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emilys POV

"So..." She broke the awkward silence between us whilst driving our way home. I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Part time huh?" Maybe she meant was the work I wanted to do.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"Where?" Now she has the nerve to ask something about me whilst she wouldn't say anything to me before she left to see her precious girlfriend. "Em."

"Just somewhere." I gave her a forced smile and took my gaze away from her. I heard her muttering some of her usual expressions, she's like that whenever she doesn't like the answer.

I was serious when I said that I cannot figure out the reason why I fell in love with her. But I know, when I saw her outside of our house for the first time, she caught something in me. Maybe I didn't realize that her eyes kept on swirling in my mind since the day I saw her. She was captivating. I was deflated when my parents told us that she wanted my twin or maybe I was hoping we can be something if it wasn't for her vengeful feeling against my sister. I didn't know the issue with them before but whatever it was, I wasn't included in the picture. I just came to know why she hated Katie so much when my own twin set me up to be with Naomi. She told me how painful it was for her to know that she was only used for my twin's advantages before. I admit, Katie is a hell ambitious girl but she totally explained to me the reason why. She did that for my parents and I am sure, Naomi knew all of that all along.

I was not enticed by her gorgeous sexy body that time, no, not at all. I was allured and drawn by her blue strong ocean eyes. Fuck, they're fucking beautiful. I was totally enchanted when I saw them up close. Remember the time when she was staring at my arse whilst I was planning to go down and prepare for college? She pulled me and I ended straddling her. She asked me for a simple kiss but it turned out I made it a bit longer. I think, that was the first time I feel something in my heart that I couldn't explain. It was too strong that I cannot name it.

The next incident was, when she picked me up after college. I didn't know that she was waiting for me outside. I was with my friends and I was actually glad Katie cancelled our meet up after school. Naomi was leaning her back against her car. She was wearing short shorts exposing her long slender gorgeous legs, a pair of maroon colored vans, plain white shirt and Ray Ban LA which covered my favorite spot on her body, her eyes. She was having a fag that time and immediately threw it when she saw me coming. She was like a fucking model that time. Who would have thought that she was pretty obese before? And honestly speaking, I felt my throat dried instantly when I saw her. What? I'm only human yeah? I can feel arousal as well. I don't know why I kept on depriving her but seriously, I was scared. It's just sex I know but I cannot promise that there will be no feelings involved if we'll do that. For her, I'm sure she doesn't feel anything for me but how about me? I liked her. I liked her so much that I was terrified. Ignoring her, pushing her away and everything was my only way to detached that wonderful yet dangerous feeling in my heart. But how can I stopped it when she pulled me gently and gave me a quick kiss on my lips? I was really shy because my friends were there. How can she be so fucking sweet?

I remembered as well the time I was doing my coursework in our place, you know the outdoor space. I was having a hard time doing my homework. It was like, my mind wasn't working that time. I was walking back and forth at the pool area to let my mind wonder and I was hoping that some sense will poke my lazy mind. I was so busy that I didn't hear Naomi coming. I didn't even notice the sound of her car engine stopped at the garage. She just wrapped her possessive arms around me from my behind and pulled me possibly closer to her body. She rested her chin on the crook of my neck. I was about to nudged her on her ribs when she softly whispered that she wanted us to go to bed and sleep. She was a bit drunk that time. Who wouldn't if your best friend was a party animal? I wanted to protest and argue but she was acting like a fucking toddler. I ended saying yes to her and went to bed with her. When we slid our bodies inside the duvet, she placed her right arm under my neck and pulled me to her chest. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead and bade goodnight. Before she totally fell asleep, she snaked her free hand on top of my stomach and cuddled me. She even whispered that she hope I won't kick her out of the bed because she was hugging me and might be able to accidentally touch something on me without her knowing. I know what she meant. I gently slapped her arm. She was really naughty. When I heard her light snore, I inched my body closer to her. I loved how warm her body was. It felt like, I was really fitted to be with her.

She tried preparing our breakfast one time. She sucked. She cannot even toast the bread properly. I think I was a bit sick that time because of sudden rain and Naomi wasn't able to picked me up because she visited her mum. She told me that she was going to help her mum run their business since she felt so bored in the house whenever I have school. She was being nice to me and offered to make the breakfast that day. She even cooked me porridge that tasted like a concentrated ginger. She made pancakes as well. Those were tolerable. I think she did that because she was a bit guilty. She kept on glancing at me with those worried ocean blue eyes when we ate our breakfast. I was totally fine. It was just a fever and flu and she wanted us to have medical check up. She was getting really paranoid that I might need an admission and all the needed medicines in the hospital. I laughed at her and she asked why I was laughing. I was only joking when I said she was starting to love me again. Of course, I needed to act that time as Katie. They had a past right? She blew her coffee out of her nostrils and coughed hard many times. Was she guilty?

Naomi can be very sweet if she wanted to. I think, that was the main ingredient why I started liking her. She cares but she doesn't want to make it obvious. I understand that. I totally got a hanged of her attitude and mood swings. I was pretty adjusted to it. I felt so empty when she went back to NY. I wanted to know why but she refused to tell me the reason. I was having a feeling that time that she will see someone there but I totally disregard it because we were together most of the time. I didn't see her calling or messaging someone aside from her mum and annoying Effy. When I saw her became so serious after what Effy had said to her, it alarmed me. When she left me for NY, I found myself longing for her every night. I was tempted to answer her calls and messages but my pride ate me first. Why should I, right? When she went back last week and caught me kissing Ashley in the bar, I felt like I was dreaming. I was happy to see her but she wasn't happy to see me. Oh yeah, I was kissing someone who isn't my wife so that was understandable. It was nothing but she won't hear me out. When she went home after talking to Effy, I instantly saw the purple mark on her neck and collarbone. I was hurt, badly hurt for the reason that I don't know but later on, I realized I was jealous. I was so fucking jealous. She supposed to be mine but someone owned her before I did. And that pains me. I didn't blurt those confessions because I was mad. I told her because it became too strong that it strained my heart so fucking much. She was hurting me. I wasn't able to handle it properly. I told myself to detached everything from her but then again, I was not in control and I fell in love with her still.

"Em." She woke me up from my own limbo. "We're here."

I didn't realize that we've reached home already. Remembering those times I have with her, made me sad. I guessed, I need to minimize my contact with her. I mean, spending time. So I came up with an idea of me working in JJ's family supermarket. There, I can be productive whilst I am not in college for classes. I can distance myself away from her. Now that she was with someone else when she left me, there's no reason for me to hope that she will feel the same way as I do. She will only break my heart. She already won when I confessed that I'm In love with her. She will feel ecstatic if she'll see me so broken again because in her own battle, she was destined to win and my fate was to lose.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**:

Hello there lovelies,

This one is not a chapter. Sorry about that. I've been struggling writing the next chap but I'm halfway through it. I think I just need to say something here to let you know that I am not abandoning this story. To 'guest' who wrote that I should update, I will. I don't want to disappoint all of you. I'll post it ASAP. To spanishlily, yeah, writers block. *banging my head against the wall. I've been busy as well. Oh Ef!

I'll post the chap once done. A'right? Big thanks for sticking around guys. For reviews, follows and favorites.

Hope to see you in the next chap. :)


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N**: will never own skins.

Thank you for adding this story in your faves and for following. I seriously want to say thank you as well for still reading this fic and for leaving a review for me to read. You made me happy guys. Thank you so much. As promised, here's the next chap. Please be kind. _**Forgive me for obvious errors**_. Same banana... Lol. I'm a bit sick now so, here you go. I hope you enjoy. Goodnight lovelies, time to sleep for sick people like me.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Naomi's POV

As much as I don't want to admit it, I was the one making an effort to please Emily. It's been two days since she went back here with me and up until now, she won't talk to me. Yes we had conversations but her answers were 'yes, no, maybe, I don't know and etc.' seriously? She even slept at the couch the night she went back in the house just so she can avoid me. I was irritated but I don't want to push her on something that she wasn't uncomfortable like sleeping with me in the bed. Okay, I missed her. I missed her scent, the warmth of her body, her light snores... everything. God, I just want to hug her again.

"You're going out?" I saw her hurriedly went down from our bedroom fully dressed. I cocked an eyebrow at her when she rolled her eyes against me. "Where?" I put my coffee down and waited for her answer.

"Just somewhere." She shrugged her shoulders and bent down to tie the laces of her red chucks. "Won't be long though." She grabbed her bag. I don't think she wanted to eat something from the food I prepared in our dining table because she was in a hurry to leave as soon as possible.

"Em." She halted but she didn't turn around. I stood up and made my way to her. I gently slid my hand on her arm and made her look at me but her eyes won't settle on mine. "I'm sorry." I know I didn't ask her to forgive me because I felt that I don't need to. But I'm serious now. I meant what I've said. I just cannot take it anymore. I don't like it when she ignores me.

She sighed and slightly smiled at me. "I need to go." She gently freed her arm from my possessive hand and turned around. I don't know why but it made me so broken. I don't know why she needs to work and be away from me when she can just hang out with me in our place. "Em." She stopped again and turned around impatiently with knitted eyebrows at the center of her forehead.

"What no-" I cut her when I gently pulled her and placed my lips on her own. God, I missed doing this to her. Stealing kisses from her, hugging her and hitting on her. I pulled her possibly closer to me. I don't want her to go. "Nai..." I didn't give her a chance to say something because it would mean the end of this moment. I moved my lips against her own and brushed my tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and I made my way inside. This girl, she's something. She's taking something from me, something very important and vital. I sometimes ask myself why do I get the feeling of being so needy when it comes to her? I felt that, I need her. I know I wanted her in any way but there's this feeling settling in my heart for her. I don't know what it is or how should I call it.

"Oh. Hello girls." I suddenly pulled away from my wife. "I assume she's your girlfriend Naomi." I pinched the bridge of my nose but I'm still holding Emily possessively. I don't want to let her go.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Mum, today is not next week. Why are you here now?" I snaked my right arm on Emily's waist. She went red as a tomato when she realized that the older blonde in front of us was her mother-in-law.

Mum made her self welcomed in our house. She looked around.

I looked at Emily. "Please stay?" I pleaded. She glimpsed at me with those kind brown eyes. She was starting something inside my stomach making me feel somewhat like somersaults. I saw her slowly nods at me. I smiled and wanted to steal another kiss again from her. I leaned forward but she put her palm against my face, like really palming my whole face. "Enough for that one Campbell." She cocked an eyebrow and put her bag on the couch. "I'll just change my clothes." She detached herself from me and made her way upstairs whilst my mum hurriedly went to the kitchen to make herself a good tea.

"So she's the daughter of Jenna and Rob Fitch?" Mum asked casually. "I thought you hated her love?" She took a sip from her tea whilst looking at me sternly. "Why is she here? She moved in with you?"

"Yes." I sighed. "And she's not my girlfriend mum." I rolled my eyes. I occupied the vacant stool at the center island. "And Yes, I hated her." I said bluntly. Really Naomi?

"Then why were you kissing her?" I blushed. What will I say to my mother? I heard footsteps coming to our direction. Must be Emily. Thank fuck.

"Hello Mrs. Campbell." Emily greeted her. "It's good to see you. I'm Emily." My mum smiled at her. "Oh please call me Gina, love. I'm Naomi's mother. I thought your name is Katherine?" She sipped from her cup of tea again and looked at my wife's reactions.

"It's a long story mum." I cut her off. I stood up and pulled Emily gently to replace me to where I was seated earlier. When she made herself comfortable, I encircled my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Why did you come so early by the way? I thought it will be next week?" Emily slowly shrugged her shoulder off to remove my chin. She even pinched my hands like digging her nails on my skin for me to detach my possessive hold from her. I winced but instead of letting her go, I stole a kiss on her cheeks. "Just go with the flow." I whispered. "Please."

She let out a deep sigh. She don't have a choice but to let me do whatever I want. "You said she's not your girlfriend Naomi but why are you two looked so in love right now?" I seriously felt my face dropped. I felt Emily stiffened after hearing those embarrassing words from my mother. "What's going on?" Mum asked innocently when she saw both of us turned into a bright red color.

"I... Erm, she's not my girlfri-"

"I'm her wife, Gina." Emily cut me off. I looked at her then I shifted my gaze to my mother's face. Seriously, seeing mum's eyes going out of their sockets and her jaw detaching its connection from her face was priceless. I want to laugh at her. She was really surprised but who wouldn't be right? "We've been married for almost two months now." I would never get tired hearing her voice everyday. It was fucking sexy.

Mum blinked many times before closing her open mouth. She drank the remaining tea on her cup and looked at me. Her expressions were unreadable. I bet she was a bit upset.

"Naomi?" She called my name out to get my full attention and to tell me that this will be a serious conversation. "Are you playing something on this poor girl?" What? Playing? What am I a fucking toddler?

I released Emily. I pinched the bridge of my nose and rolled my eyes against my precious mother. She really knows how to embarrass me. I crossed my arms against my chest and set my eyes on my wife's body. I can somehow see her face though I'm behind her. I think, she was a bit nervous.

"I am not playing anything mum." I'm trying to convince her that I am serious about this. Well, I'm becoming more serious about us now unlike before. I think so. "She's my wife mum. I didn't tell you because it was so sudden."

"Why did you marry her? How can you blind someone as good as Katherine? I mean, Emily?" Oh no. What should I say? She mustn't know that I'm doing all of these to get even to Emily. She thought I hated my wife. Yes, I do. Before. But now, I don't know. She changed. She's fucking different. "You better have a good reason for me young lady."

Emily turned her head towards me, waiting for an answer. I looked at her. There was something in her eyes. Hope?

"What now young lady?" I shifted my gaze to my mother. I opened my mouth but I closed it afterwards when I realized I don't have the answer to her question. Well, I have. I tied her because I wanted her to suffer but as you can see, she didn't suffer. It was like, I grabbed a big stone to crack it on my head like an egg until it breaks. Instead of having fulfillment seeing her miserable, I developed something in me which I don't have at the first place. It just came. Unexpected.

"We love each other Gina." Emily said. There was a hint of sadness from her voice. "We're so in love that we decided to get married. Right babe?" She turned around and pulled me. She encircled her hands around my waist and rested her head on my stomach.

My mum raised an eyebrow at me. Was it really hard to believe that someone like Emily can love me? Yes, it was. She broke me once, she can do that again. How sure I am that she was not performing her best talent when she said she love me?

"Yes. We are." I agreed. When I said those simple words, I felt that I pained her. I don't know. Maybe because instead of her being the best actress, I was the one who took the role and convinced my mother that indeed, we are in love. "I love her." I know, I lied.

Whilst I said those words,I was looking at my wife. When I said those words, instead of seeing her smile, I saw Emily closed her eyes and gently buried her head against my body. She smiled painfully. She knew it. She knew that I was lying. What can I say? I need to.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

I fucking hate Naomi. I was supposed to meet JJ and have the schedule for my part time job. I know it wasn't her fault that her mum showed up whilst we were kissing but still, I hate her. It was like what, two days? When I said that I wanted to distance myself from her. I was serious but fuck, what happened? I let her kiss me. It was getting deeper but thank fuck, Gina came. If it wasn't for her, Naomi probably took me. You know, plunging her fingers inside me.

"Em?" Oh god. "Why are you still up?"

Naomi got a good mother. I think, Gina was a super cool mum. I like her. She was the total opposite of Naomi Campbell in all aspect. Too bad, there's just one room in this spacious house reason why Gina cannot stay for the rest of the night and decided to go home. I had this cool conversation with her about little Naomi's before. She have this picture in her wallet, a naked 4 year old Naomi and she showed it to me during lunch time. Naomi was so fucking cute. She was so fluffy like I want to pinch her. I felt like I wanted to get to know her, to heal all her scars caused by cruel persons especially the wound that my twin created. But how will I do that when Naomi kept on coming back to her girlfriend in NY? I know, she wanted to play with me and let me suffer. But sometimes, I want to believe that she wasn't playing anymore that she was taking all this new life with me seriously. But... Fuck it! I'm all buts. After eating lunch, Gina asked Naomi to clean up and wash the dishes. Gina earned a lot of complaints from her daughter and massive eye rollings. I brought Gina at the outdoor. I showed her the perennial roses we have in the garden. And I forgot to mention that Naomi bought a telescope and placed it beside the outdoor couch. We don't have anything to cover the outdoor space so the view of the night sky was always precious. She loves telling me about stars. I listened but not about the stars, I listened to her voice, it made her happy whenever she can brag something about her favorite stuffs. I don't know anything about stars or constellations but her? She loved it. And I learned to love our hobby before the NY mess came up. Why do we need to be so fucking complicated? Gina told me that she never saw her daughter getting so close to someone the way she was to me. Well, annoying Effy was an exception because they're like biological sisters. She cannot believe that someone like me will marry her stubborn bitch of a daughter. I guessed, she didn't know that this was all a fucking play, a set up, a torture for me. But what can I do? We owe her. At the end of the day, Gina decided to go home and rest but she promised us that she will visit again.

"I'm actually going to bed." I slept at the couch the first night I came back but it felt so lonely there unlike here in our bed, very comfortable. Maybe because Naomi was sleeping here. "I just came here to get my pillow." Oh yes, I'm going to sleep in the couch again.

"What?" I saw panic in her blue orbs. "You slept here last night, you can sleep here. You need to sleep here." I placed a confused reaction in my face. "This is a huge bed. I won't touch you promise or... Or... Even hit on you. I...I will not steal kisses as well. Yeah? Yeah, yeah. We'll just sleep I fucking swear. If you want we'll put your huge pillow between us or-"

I let out a sigh. She was ranting like something's going to be taken away from her. It's just me, why worry? "I'm fine down there. The couch is quite big so..." I grabbed my big pillow and stood up. "Night." I walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going somewhere tomorrow after college." I walked out and shut it gently.

I thought I was going to explode inside. I felt a soft smile crossed my lips when I stepped outside of our bedroom. She was frantic. Her eyes were big and won't settle on mine. Her lips were nervous, she was stuttering. I shouldn't think of her right? If I want to detach from her, I should start forgetting the things that made me fall in love with her. But how? How can I do that if every time I try doing so she will find her way to stop me? I sometimes hate myself. I cannot be firm with my decisions. I always find myself keep running back to her though I know, it will be for a temporary moment. It sucks you know, falling in love with her.

I don't know why I keep on loving her. I really don't know. I went downstairs but instead settling in the couch here in the living room, I stride my way to our place. The night was so calm, no rain for sure. I gently slammed my body against the soft posh couch and hugged my pillow tightly. I wish, I'll get over with this stupid feelings soon because it gets a bit harder everyday.

I lay myself comfortably still hugging my huge pillow. I'll just stay here for a moment wanting to see if shooting stars do exist. The couch was quite big like from the inside so I think I don't need to worry about slamming my body against the cold hard flooring when I fall asleep.

I was so busy dreaming away whilst looking at the stars when I felt something moved beside me. A fleece blanket covered my freezing body and a familiar body settled beside me wanting to keep me warm.

"I can't sleep." Naomi said. "If you don't want to talk, we can stay like this for a while." She was doing star gazing as well. She always do that whenever we're here together.

I looked at her but she was looking intently at the night sky. I felt a big lump blocking up my throat. I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch her. Hard. I wanted to kick her out of the couch. I wanted her to go back inside and leave me alone. I wanted her. I always wanted her. Fuck. I need her. Lying like this with her in our so called place was quite painful. How can I move on and go on with my life without her? Am I getting a bit emotional because even her presence hurts me a lot? Should I get used to this? I know, all of these will be over soon. And if that thing will happen, what should I do?

She slid her right arm under my neck and pulled me closer to her. I don't want to cry. She looked at me and smiled. You know the kind of smile which you can label as innocent and simple? That. That was her smile. Fuck! My heart was skipping a beat.

"I'm sorry." She said it again. I don't want to hear it. "Say something." I remained quiet but I managed to glanced at her. Her voice was so gentle and soft. I'm wondering if she was like that to her girlfriend whenever they're together. "Em."

"Please. Stop." I simply said. I lay on my back with her arm still under my nape.

"Forgive me?" I closed my eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain that was building up again in my heart. It was all about the NY incident. I can't seem to move on. I was jealous! bloody Fucking jealous! "Please?" For the first time in history, she was pleading.

"Any plans of leaving again?" I saw a shooting star but it was just for mere seconds and kind of blurred because we weren't using the telescope. I actually don't know if it was really a shooting star. I just want to believe I saw one.

"For her, no. But for business, I need to." That was she said when she left me for her, business matter. "I'm a lawyer Em. Anytime soon, I need to go back." I know she wanted me to understand her. But I cannot trust her anymore.

"You said that when you left for how many fucking days, I don't know. Business." I said coldly. I sighed. I felt her free hand on my face wanting me to look at her. My head went to face her but my eyes won't settle on her. I don't want her to see me being so pathetic. There was nothing going on between us. I should've known that. "I cannot trust you."

"I'll gain it then." She gently smiled at me and caress my freezing cheek. "We can be civil to each. Just stop ignoring me."

"Okay." I turned my head back to the peaceful night sky but she didn't remove her hand from my face. I was looking intently at the sky wishing that there will be a falling star. Please, just one. I wanted to know if wishes do come true from them. I was losing my hope seeing one when there was a sparkling thin line crossing the sky. "Fuck! A shooting star!" I closed my eyes and wished.

"What did you wish?" Naomi asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I said. "It won't come true if I blurt it out to you."

She turned my head again to face her. When I opened my eyes, I saw her staring at me then she smiled. I pouted my lips because it was getting uncomfortable.

"You know what my wish was?" She softly chuckled.

"How would I know? I don't read minds." I sardonically said. I don't know yeah? Why ask me?

"_This_." She leaned forward and captured my cold lips. It was warm. I've been wanting to do this since the day she came back. I wanted to sleep beside her feeling her natural warmth. I wanted her. I needed her. I love her.

How the fuck did Naomi know what my wish was? Now I do believe in shooting stars. They made my wish come true when Naomi closed the gap between us.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So... What do you think? Reviews are very welcome. It will make me happy if you leave one for me to read. Again guys, thanks a lot for sticking around. See you in the next chap! Lovely night my fave people. :)_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: skins not mine. I don't know what to say. I was really surprised by the number of reviews I got from you guys. So, thanks a lot. I enjoyed reading them one by one.

Lately, I've been sick. Maybe twice a week. Like now, I'm burning again. Maybe because the weather here is changing. Summer. It seldom rains here so I don't know what's wrong. The winter was really great and the worst thing now is, handling summer. *sigh. Add to this sickness was Marley and me. Oh my. One liter of tears.

Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. This one is like a filler only. I won't deny the fact that the last chapter I wrote earned a lot of good reviews from your guys. I really thank you for that. So let's make the story a bit faster yeah? Say, four months now.

**error are all mine.**

Here you go...

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

Emily's POV

Working in a retail store like JJ's family supermarket was really amazing. I enjoyed it a lot. I have my friends with me as well so what more can I ask for? We need to do a lot of things like replenishing the items, checking their expiry dates, inventory, stock counts, price verification and etc. I never thought that working here could be so darn fucking good. I even save a little amount of money from my salary. I've been working around here for almost two months. It was fucking fantastic, really. It made my mind busy for a while. About Naomi, she actually went back to NY for another case that needs her attention. I don't know anything about crime or law, so whether she was telling the truth or lying again, it's up to her. So, she wasn't here for almost a week now because of that case. I have the whole fucking house for myself. Alone.

"Hi Emily. How are you?" I was woken up from my wandering mind. I turned around and smiled. "Hey Jay, I'm good. Working here was exceptional." I was telling the truth. I really love working in his family's business.

I put some stock of chips on the gondolas. "Emily, after replenishing these items, can you please stay at the counter?" He's fidgeting. Maybe he was so shy to ask me. "Because we're building up a queue in Pandora's counter. Cook and Thomas are in the back up receiving the deliveries and -"

"Jay, it's okay. I will be there in a minute." I tapped his shoulder lightly to calm him down. I gave him a reassuring smile saying that it was okay to ask me to do the things that we should really do because it's part of our work.

After putting on some lacking stocks on the gondolas, I made my way to the next counter beside Panda's. I asked her to transfer other customers. I don't know why but every Friday, a lot of customers do their shopping. It's bloody busy. My back was aching terribly. I cannot even remember the last time I had a good massage. After hours of punching items, there was no queue anymore. The store would be close two hours from now so I can see few customers doing their last minute shopping.

"Hi." A familiar blunt voice came to greet me. "Just these." I looked at the customer. "Effy." I punched the items and slid them inside the bag. "Don't breathe a thing to Naomi okay?" I meant was the place where I work. My wife kept on asking me before but I didn't say a thing to her. I just said that I was working in a friend's family supermarket.

She placed an irritating smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. "How's my twin sister by the way?" I got her card and swiped it. "She's waiting outside." She said. She punched in her PIN number and once approved, she grabbed the card and slid it on her pocket. "We'll wait for you."

"Ef, I can go home alone. I'm with my friends so no need to babysit me if ever Naomi told you to look after me." I let out a deep sigh. Naomi always sees me as a fucking child. I can take care of myself yeah? No need to ask Effy or someone to look after me. "I'll call Naomi later when I get home so no need to worry."

"No class tomorrow?" She asked casually. "No. It's weekend." I was counting the money inside the float. "I'll be at home tomorrow because Naomi's perennial roses are getting sad. I need to do the gardening."

"Sweet."

I stopped counting and looked at her. I shook my head because this girl can seriously annoy me so much. Since there was no customer coming yet, she stayed in my counter and called Katie.

"How's Naomi?"

"Effy she's your best friend, you know that she's out of the country now." She's disturbing me. It's still working hours and I need to do a lot of things before the store close.

"I mean as a wife." I halted. I closed the drawer and looked at her. "You've been together for almost four months now. Fucking fast isn't it?"

I actually lost track of time. I didn't realize that we've been together for quite sometime until Effy reminded me about us. I can say that things were okay between us even before she left for NY. I gradually detached myself from her reason why when she left, it wasn't a big deal anymore. I don't care if she'll see her girlfriend or what. I'm tired. I just don't want to think anymore or to feel anything.

"Civil." I simply said. "I just don't care anymore Ef."

"She really came back there for a case." It's okay, she's your best friend of course you'll cover her up. "I'm not taking her side Emily."

"I didn't say you are." How the fuck did she do that? As if she was reading my mind. "If she wants to go home, it's fine. If not, much better."

She softly chuckled. "You missed her." "The fuck you mean I missed her? No, I'm not." Go on Emily. Lie.

"Convince yourself."

I took a lungful of air. She was right. We know that. I missed Naomi. Of course, I always do. I love my wife. But... You know... It wasn't easy. It felt that I don't have any right to feel this way or to utter a single affectionate word to her because she don't feel the same way as I do. Yes, that star gazing we had was... Well, sweet. But it doesn't mean that she was loving me back. She was just guilty reason why she asked me to forgive her. Actually, no need to do that. She's a master, I am a slave.

"Emsy!" I saw my twin sister coming to my counter. God, I missed Katie.

"How are you baby sis?" She made her way inside of my counter and hugged me like really bone crushing. "Hey babe." She smiled at Effy. She freed me. Thank fuck. I thought I need to cast my arms.

"Hey. I'm good." I leaned forward and placed my hands on the counter. "How's mum and dad? And the worm?" I haven't seen them for like three months. It's not that Naomi doesn't want me to but I just don't like entertaining questions from them when it comes to my new life with a stranger. I don't want to talk about it with them.

"They're totally fine. They've been asking me if how are you or when are you going to visit us or when can we go to your house to visit you?" It broke my heart. God, I seriously missed my family a lot. If I'll visit them, I need to bring Naomi with me. "Babes, can you please visit us? James really missed you."

I smiled at her. "If Naomi comes back, I'll ask her." I know I don't need to ask her but I don't want to have a massive fight with her because of misunderstanding. She kept on thinking that I was out all the while because I kept on seeing Ashley. See? Paranoia. "I think, I need to bring her with me if I'm going to visit you."

Katie's eyes went wide whilst Effy kept on grinning like a lunatic. "Possessive, isn't she?"

I giggled. "No. She was just... " I need to think of a proper word. "Curious." What? Curios? Good try Em.

"Curious?" Effy asked. "She had never been curious Emily." Katie went out from my counter and stood beside her girlfriend. "Maybe Katie was right, she was being possessive."

I shook my head. These guys are really crazy. "She thought I was out all those times because I have a new prospect or if I was seeing Ashley. No, I was here. Working." Really, she thought I was cheating on her but in a funny way. We didn't really argue about that. She knew I was here all the time, she was just making a lot of drama for me to say to her the name and address of this supermarket.

"She likes you." Funny Effy. Really funny.

"Of course she do." I went out from my counter and walked my way inside the back up whilst the two of them kept on following me. "She needs to."

They both leaned their bodies against the two sides of the door frame. Katie put her left hand on her waist whilst Effy crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you mean sis?" I pulled one package box of Kitkat to replenish the other gondolas. I grabbed the trolley beside me and put the box one by one. "She must really like you Emsy."

"Well, I'm doing everything for her. So, maybe that's why." After putting all the Kitkat boxes on the trolley, I grabbed a package box of street quality. I did the same. "She always told me that she needs me to prepare everything for her. So..." When I said those words, to me, it felt like I really don't care anymore. I don't know what went wrong that I became so numb about it.

"Everything?" Effy asked with a wide stupid grin on her fucking face. "Like fucking everything?" Katie slapped her shoulder lightly.

"The fuck, I meant was preparing her food and everything, not that stupid naughty scene you're playing in your green mind Effy." I said defensively. These guys were really bold about everything.

"You mean, you didn't -"

"No." I answered before Katie say the whole thought of the sentence. "We haven't."

"Oh my god." Katie blurted out whilst to Effy, it wasn't a surprised. Well, my wife always talked to her like almost everything so it didn't surprise me that she knows. "You're a saint Emsy! It was like, four months? How can you be so cruel to her?"

"Bloody hell, drop this topic please. We shouldn't talk about my sex life or our sex life." I pushed the trolley to their direction. "Excuse me please." I heard them laughing.

"No wonder you were acting a bitch these past few months." Katie said before I totally went out. "You haven't got any."

They snorted. I rolled my eyes at them. "Fuck off."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naomi's POV

Thank fuck I can go home to my wife now. I thought I was going to stay in NY for a month. I don't want Emily to think that I came back there to see Sophia. I know she was thinking that way but like what I've said to her, I'll gain her trust. It wasn't easy asking her to go home with me and it wasn't easy as well to let her talk to me again, properly. Whatever we have now, I don't have plans on ruining it.

When I came home, Emily wasn't around. Maybe she's on her way home from her beloved part time job. I don't like her working because I cannot see her most of the time. If she was out to work, I cannot help myself but to miss her. I still can't describe how I feel about her. But one thing is for sure, she's important to me.

I carried my things up until our room. I tossed it aside because now, I'm so fucking tired. I cannot arrange it or clean it up like what Emily wanted me to do with my mess in our room. I slammed my body against our comfortable huge bed. Fuck, I missed this.

I woke up when I heard footsteps from the staircase after an hour of sleeping. She's home. The door opened slowly. "Fuck! You scared the shit out of me, Nai." She grasped her chest when she realized I was here all along taking a nap. "You didn't say you're coming home."

She put her bag and made her way to me. "You okay?" I looked like shit, I know.

"Yeah." I sat up and kissed her on the cheek. I saw her face turned red. I smiled at the thought of her missing me as well. "Got something for you." I stood up and grabbed my bag and opened it.

"Sounds so huge." She said. "You don't need to buy me anything, Nai." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll just take a shower then I'll open what you brought for me."

"Okay." Fuck, the luggage gave me a hard time finding that bag and box. After messing all my things up out, I managed to find the thing that I wanted her to have. "Got you!"

After fifteen minutes, she went out from the bathroom with only a piece of towel covering her tempting body. Okay, I said I was dead tired but I'm still human yeah? I haven't got any for almost like, forever. But no, I will not rip that towel off just so I can have a better view. I promised myself that I will not force her to do that thing with me. I can wait until she's ready. She must have sense that I was staring at her with an open mouth.

"What?" She asked. "Your eyes went dark." She snorted. She must have seen the lust on my eyes. She turned around and opened the walk-in closet. She grabbed her favorite pajamas with small teddy bear prints and a loose white shirt. "Did you eat?"

I shook my head to wake my mind up from the view earlier. I was drooling over her. Shit. I swear, I had a mini earlier.

"Nai." She peeped her head out from the cupboard's door. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. I ate already so no need to cook." She was holding her pajamas and shirt. "Go get dress Em."

"What do you want to give me?" She walked towards me and sat beside me. "Did you buy Daim?"

"A what?" Was she swearing? "Damn?" She blurted out a massive laugh.

"Nai, Daim. A chocolate." I blinked many times to absorb the words she said. A chocolate? Oh fuck, I forgot. She was asking me to buy her a Daim chocolate because she liked it. "No?" Fuck, she was adorable.

"I'm sorry I forgot. But I bought something special for you." I grinned. I grabbed the black bag and a box. "Here."

She grabbed it and examined it. "What's this?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me. She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Why can't she stop being so adorable? "Jack in a box? Nai, I swear if this is a fucking clown, I will hate you forever." She threatened me. I laughed hard because really, she will like it. I know she was saving for it since she started working.

"Open it." I simply said. I leaned forward, just a little bit closer to her to see what's inside the bag as well. Well, I already saw it but I wanted to see it again together with her reactions.

I swear, I saw her eyes went out from their sockets upon holding the item up on her hands. She was smiling. That view made my heart skipped a beat. I liked the feeling.

"Fuck, Naomi." She said. I know, she was surprised. So was I. I was shocked when I felt my heart skipped many beats. I practically felt my chest wanted to explode because seeing her so happy made me realized that indeed, I am not that bad. She caress the black body of the gadget. She hurriedly open the box and attached the item to the awaiting body. She turned it on and tried it. "Fuck. How did you know?"

"You like it?" I smiled goofily. "I just know it." Okay, Effy told me that Emily was saving up for something. So I need to force my best friend to tell me what was that and at the end, she blurted it out.

"Fucking shit, thank you Nai." She put the DSLR down and hugged me. "I'm so fucking happy you know that. I wanted to have a simple one but you gave me EOS III mark 5D with 24-105 mm lens kit. Shit, I hope it's not a dream. Fuck. Shit it's... Shit, fuck I love it."

"It isn't." I freed myself from her embrace and looked at her. "Happy birthday, Em." I leaned forward and kissed her. You know the kind of kiss without any lust on it. Just a simple kiss. I pulled away and I saw tears streaking from her eyes. I wiped them off and hugged her. "Go get change. Let's do star gazing again."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily's POV

Just when I thought I can start my life without her, she surprised me. I even forgot the date of my own birthday. I was so busy thinking about school, work and Naomi. How can I stay away from her if she can make me fall for her over and over again. It was like, I was torn between hating her and loving her but the second one has the great pull from me. What should I do?

"I ordered pizza. Well I cannot get you a cake now so..." She sat beside me and peeped at the telescope. "It's midnight already. Cakes aren't available. We'll put candle on the pizza okay?"

I positioned myself to capture a great view of Naomi. I hanged my new toy on my neck to capture some unexpected moments here in our place. Stolen shots are the most beautiful pose I can appreciate. It's genuine. No need to display a fake smile or a happy face. I clicked the button and there, I got a side view of Naomi smiling whilst peeping at the telescope looking at the crowded sky. I don't know why but every time we stayed here, it was like, all the stars gathered and shine all at one. Isn't it cute?

"I look horrible, Em." She tried grabbing the camera from me. "Delete that please." She pouted her lips. Fuck, I want to grab her and kiss her.

I've stopped giggling and looked at her seriously. I know, it's awkward. "I never thought you've became a big part of my life." She looked away and smiled. "I tried... You know, I tried to stop it."

"Em..." I know she doesn't want us to talk about feelings but i cannot help it. I'm so emotional right now. They said, if it is your birthday, you're prone to accident and you're becoming too emotional about everything. I just want to believe that I am suffering from those superstitious belief. "I tried so hard but it's too strong Nai. I cannot control it." I smiled halfheartedly. It's painful still.

"I'm sorry." She held my hand. "You know, I'm a twat sometimes. I can do a lot of stupid things that I am not aware of."

"What do you want me to expect from you? It's fucking hard you know, you being hot and cold."

"Can we just see where this thing would lead us? Because I don't know what it is." I know she was being honest. "Maybe one day, we can figure it out."

I nodded and smiled. I can wait but not forever. Let's see where this thing would lead us both. Will it lead us to divorce or will it lead us to make this thing for real?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, forgive me. The last part was kind of short. I'll try to make it better. As always, reviews are very welcome. I love reading what you have to say about this chap. Thanks a lot. See you soon lovelies. :)


End file.
